Camping in California
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Eine neue Übersetzung. Lily und ihre Freundin campen und treffen dabei zufällig auf die Marauder ...
1. 1 No Magic!

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Das Folgende ist wieder einmal nicht meine Story, sondern die von „_Backstagebabe_" aus dem sonnigen Kalifornien. Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen (verdächtigerweise!) gehören J.K. Rowling der Rest Backstagebabe.**

**Summary:** Lily und Annabelle campen vor ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts gemeinsam in den Staaten. Lily's Freundin Annabelle hat heimlich auch die Marauder zu ihrer Camping-Tour eingeladen ... ohne Lily davon zu erzählen. Na dann Gute Nacht!

**Kein PETER PETTIGREW in dieser Fanfiction! (Er ist leider mit seiner Familie Urlaub gefahren – eine Runde Mitleid: oooohh!**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Ich liebe diese Platz hier!", erklärte Lily Evans mit verklärtem Blick, als sie und ihre Freundin Annabelle aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren. Sie inhalierte genießerisch den Duft von Pinien und Holzfeuern.

„Es ist doch wunderschön, oder?"

Sie wandte sich an Annabelle. Diese hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem gebräuntem Gesicht, das von lockigem honigbraunem Haar umrahmt wurde.

"Du hattest Recht. Es ist toll.", stimmte Annabelle ihr zu und drehte sich im Kreis um alles überblicken zu können.

Annabelle Helder und Lily Evans waren zwei junge Hexen, die soeben ihr sechstes Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei beendet hatten. Annabelle hatte schon seit Schulschluss bei Lily und ihrer Familie gewohnt. Dort hatten sie gemeinsam versucht Lilys Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass sie alleine campen gehen durften.

Schlussendlich hatten sie gesagt, dass sie Lilys Mom in Kalifornien besuchen würden. Diese war allerdings auf einer zweiwöchigen Geschäftsreise, so dass die Mädels ungestört sein würden.

"Okay.", begann Lily und band ihr langes rotes Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz. „Wir müssen beginnen."

"Wir sind doch den ganzen Tag schon unterwegs! Können wir uns nicht kurz ausruhen?", bettelte Annabelle.

"Wir müssen noch das Zelt aufstellen, das Essen richtig aufbewahren, Feuerholz sammeln und Abendessen machen!", zählte Lily auf, öffnete den Kofferraum des Wagens und holte eine große blaue Kühlbox heraus.

"Aber das wird uns doch höchstens zwei Minuten kosten!" Annabelle setzte sich trotzig auf einen Campingsessel.

Lily sah sie fassungslos an, begann dann zu lachen und fuhr fort alle Sachen aus dem Auto auszuladen.

"Ja, mit Magie würden wir vielleicht nur zwei Minuten brauchen! Aber siehst du Anna, wir werden keine Magie verwenden. Muggle spielen lautet die Devise.", sagte Lily noch immer grinsend und begann die Zeltstangen zusammen zu bauen.

Annabelle riss ihre Augen auf und klappte ihren Mund weit auf, während sie versuchte Lily´s Worte in ihrem vollen Umfang zu begreifen.

„Du machst einen Witz, richtig? Was willst du schon machen? Mir meinen Zauberstab wegnehmen?", fasste sie sich schließlich wieder.

"Nein, weil ich mich selbst ohne meinen Zauberstab schrecklich ungeschützt fühle und weiß, dass das bei dir auch so ist, aber wenn du zauberst werde ich ihn dir weg nehmen!", grinste Lily und ihre Augen leuchteten.

"Und wie willst du das alles ohne Magie schaffen? Ich weiß nicht, wie man ein Zelt zusammen baut oder ein Feuer macht! Ich kann nicht auf einem Feuer kochen!"

"Ah, aber Anna, ich kann das doch. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, mache ich jedes Jahr hier Urlaub. Ich verspreche dir ich zeige dir alles und wir werden überleben. Und jetzt hilf mir mit dem Zelt. Ich habe ein extra großes gekauft, dass wir es schön gemütlich haben.", sagte Lily.

"Oooh, wie viele Betten hat es?", fragte Annabelle etwas beruhigt und machte sich daran Lily mit dem Zelt zu helfen.

"Keines natürlich.", antwortete Lily und unterdrückte mit großer Mühe einen Lachanfall.

"WAS?"

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Padfoot! Wach auf! Wir sind da!" James Potter schüttelte seinen Freund auf dem Beifahrersitz wach.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Prongs!", murmelte Sirius Black unwirsch und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um weiter zu schlafen.

"Moony, hilfst du mir mit dem?", fragte James seinen Freund Remus Lupin und stieg aus dem Wagen.

"Wenn du schlau wärst würdest du einfach die Türe öffnen!", grinste Remus und holte sein Zeug aus dem Wagen.

James grinste und ging um das Auto herum zur Beifahrertür. Er riss diese auf und Sirius fiel heraus.

Sirius rieb sich grollend die schmerzenden Körperteile. "Hättet ihr nicht einfach was sagen können?", grummelte er.

"Ja stimmt. Das hätte bestimmt gewirkt.", meinte Remus sarkastisch und schleppte immer mehr Zeug aus dem Wagen zu ihrem Campingplatz.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er im Augenwinkel etwas rotes aufblitzen. Auf der anderen Seite des Campingplatzes waren zwei Mädchen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren lachte gerade über etwas, während das mit den braunen Haaren ins Innere eines großen Zeltes kletterte und verzweifelt seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Er kannte diese Lachen.

"Prongs. Du hast das geplant, oder?", fragte Remus grinsend.

"Glaube es mir oder nicht. Es war nicht meine Idee! Die bezaubernde Annabelle hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mich gefragt ob sie kurz zu mir flohen kann um etwas mit mir zu besprechen.

Dann hat sie mir die Adresse und das Datum gegeben, von wann bis wann sie und Lily hier wären. Sie hat sogar schon unseren Platz mit gebucht.

Sie hat gemeint, das wäre meine große Chance – wenn ich mich nicht aufführen würde wie ein Arsch. Anna ist jetzt fast meine **Lieblingsperson** auf dieser Welt.", erklärte James grinsend.

Remus begann zu lachen, während James glücklich und ständig Blicke zu den Mädels werfend, begann seine Sachen aus dem Auto zu holen.

"Was habe ich verpasst?", fragte Sirius der sich endlich aufgerafft hatte und aufgestanden war.

"Hat dir Prongs jemals erzählt, warum wir hier sind?", fragte Remus ihn.

"Nein.", antwortete Sirius während James leise lachte.

"Annabelle Helder und Lily Evans machen hier ebenfalls Ferien. Anna hat es geplant und sie sind genau gegenüber von unserem Platz."

"Ernsthaft jetzt?", sagte er und wirbelte herum um die zwei Mädchen anzusehen, die gerade eine Wäscheleine zwischen zwei Bäumen spannte.

„Weiß Lily das?"

James sah auf den Boden. "Nicht unbedingt …"

Sirius lachte jetzt ebenfalls. "Wann wird unser großer Auftritt sein?"

James öffnete den Mund, aber Remus antwortete zuerst. "Wir packen jetzt erst einmal alles aus. Lass ihnen etwas Zeit, bevor du die Bombe platzen lässt, Prongs."

James sah enttäuscht aus, stimmt aber zu. Als sie begannen das Zelt aufzustellen zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab. Aber James schnappte ihn sich und sagte: "Keine Zauberei, Sirius!"

Sirius wandte sich geschockt an Remus und hoffte, dass ihn wenigstens der unterstützen sollte. Aber Remus lachte nur und sagte: "Keine Chance, Padfoot. Wir machen Muggelurlaub – deshalb werden wir uns auch benehmen wie Muggel. Finde dich am Besten gleich damit ab.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Was jetzt, Lily?", fragte Annabelle aufgeregt.

"Wir sammeln Feuerholz.", sagte Lily.

"Von wo?"

"Wo wir es finden."

"Ach so. Wir sammeln es vom Boden auf! Kommt mir etwas schwer vor. Am Besten suchen wir uns ein paar starke Jungs, die uns damit helfen können.", meinte Annabelle erfreut.

"Also wir brauchen es gleich. Wenn du schon welche gesichtet hast, dann schon.", antworte Lily gleichgültig.

"Ah, das trifft sich gut, weil ich genau gegenüber drei Jungs gesichtet habe. Sie scheinen in unserem Alter zu sein.", sagte Annabelle und deutete zu Remus, James und Sirius hinüber, die sich gerade an ihren Campingtisch gesetzt hatten.

"Wirklich? Ich hoffe sie taugen was, wir wollen ja schließlich einen richtigen Camping-Trip machen.", sagte Lily ahnungslos.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass sie das sind, was wir brauchen. Sprechen wir sie an!" Annabelle nahm Lily bei der Hand und zog sie in Richtung der Jungs.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sirius sah zufällig auf und bemerkte, dass Annabelle und Lily auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren.

"Schaut sie kommen.", sagte er mit einem schadenfrohen Glitzern in seinen Augen.

James grinste, aber er war doch etwas nervös.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Als Lily und Annabelle den großen Stein der die einzelnen Parzellen voneinander trennten, hinter sich ließen, konnte man die Jungen immer klarer erkennen.

"Anna, warum kommen die mir bekannt vor?", fragte Lily langsam.

"Uh, weiß nicht. Tun sie das?"

Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume und reflektierte sich an James Brillengläsern, was Lilys Aufmerksamkeit anzog. Sie blieb fassungslos stehen.

"Annabelle. Was um alles in der Welt tut James Potter hier.", fragte Lily ruhig und sah ihrer Freundin prüfend in die Augen.

"Vermutlich campt er auch!", sagte Annabelle erfreut und zog Lily weiter in die Richtung der Jungs.

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein Anna! Ich gehe nicht dort rüber!", sagte Lily stur und versuchte ihre Hand von Anna los zu bekommen.

"Oh doch, Lily!", befahl Annabelle, blieb stehen und sah Lily streng an.

"Schau, die machen hier doch auch nur Urlaub. Wir machen uns einfach eine schöne Zeit und ich **verspreche** dir, dass James sich nicht wie ein arrogantes Arschloch aufführen wird. Ich schwöre. Bitte, bitte, bitte gib ihm eine Chance!", bettelte Annabelle verzweifelt.

"Aber was ist mit Sirius! Er ist auch ein Arsch!", jammerte Lily verzweifelt.

"Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde, Lily! Was ist denn nur in dich gefahren?", fragte Annabelle erstaunt und sah sie merkwürdig an.

"Ich will einfach wirklich nicht dort rüber gehen!"

"Es ist nur James! Er beißt nicht und wird sich überhaupt schon gut benehmen! Er ist dieses Jahr schon viel netter gewesen. Wenn er dich einmal um ein Date bittet, dann werde ich ihn persönlich vermöbeln. Und sollte er es wirklich wagen, dann ... dann kaufe ich dir einen Eisbecher mit Fondantkaramell- und Schokosauce!"

Lily gab seufzend klein bei "Es sollte wohl besser ein großer sein …"

Sie wollten sich schon wieder auf den Weg machen, als Anna Lily noch einmal zurückhielt. "Denk daran. Nur Vornamen!"

"Aber-"

"Nein! Du nennst ihn James. Das ist mein letztes Wort.", schimpfte Annabelle und ging voraus zu Sirius, James und Remus.

"Hi Jungs!", sagte Annabelle glücklich und setzte sich neben Remus während sich Lily neben Sirius.

"Lily!", freute sich Sirius, küsste sie auf die Wange und umarmte sie.

Lily erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: "Hallo Sirius, Remus … James."

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**Also – wie gefällt es euch? Bitte reviewt! **


	2. 2 The 180

**Disclaimer:** Das wisst ihr ja schon. Wenn nicht, siehe Kapitel 1 ...

Hi ihr Lieben! Ich weiß es hat laaaange gedauert, aber zwei Fanfictions nebeneinander sprengen meinen Zeitrahmen ziemlich, außerdem hatte ich zwischendurch eine kleine „Übersetzungsblockade gg.

Wünsche euch jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen und schwöre ab jetzt schneller weiter zu machen.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Hi Lily." antwortete James und lächelte leicht.

Darauf folgte eine ungemütliche Stille in der alle unbehagliche Blicke wechselten. Remus raffte sich schließlich dazu auf, diese Stille zu durchbrechen:

"Also was hattet ihr Mädels gerade so vor?", fragte er Lily und Anna.

"Lily und ich waren auf der Suche nach ein paar Jungs, die uns helfen unser Feuerholz zu suchen. Kennt ihr irgendwelche starken Typen hier in der Nähe?", fragte Annabelle ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. In ihren Augen glitzerten allerdings kleine Spottteufelchen.

"Wie kannst du uns nur übersehen, Anna!", sagte Sirius gespielt empört und legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz.

"Kommt. Helfen wir den Damen aus ihrer Not." James stand auf.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Die Fünf zogen los. Schweigend, weil sie sich noch immer unwohl fühlten und sich insgeheim fragte, wann es zum ersten Streit zwischen James und Lily kommen würde.

Bis jetzt hatten sie sich ja nur kühl begrüßt und alles lief recht gut, aber es waren eben Lily und James. Das konnte ja nicht lange gut gehen.

Lily fiel auf, dass die Marauder nur zu Dritt waren. "Wo ist Peter?"

"Er musste mit seiner Familie nach Afrika fahren. Die machen dort den ganzen Sommer über Urlaub."

"Wie schade.", sagte Annabelle und meinte es nicht im Mindesten so.

Sie gingen entlang der Straße bis sie zu einem Hügel kamen, auf dem die zahlreichen Bäume mehr als genug Feuerholz abgeworfen hatten.

Während Lily die ersten Äste und Zweige aufhob fragte sie: "Seid ihr das erste Mal hier in Kalifornien?"

"Ja. Wir sind sogar alle das erste Mal in Amerika.", antwortete Remus.

"Wie gefällt es euch – das hier und das was ihr beim Autofahren so gesehen habt?", fuhr Lily fort.

"Wir sind nach Sacramento appariert, wie Anna es uns geraten hat und dann von dort hierher gefahren. Also haben wir noch nicht wirklich viel von diesem Land gesehen. Aber es ist recht nett, auch wenn Sacramento nicht wirklich sehr interessant ist ...", plapperte James drauf los ohne aufzupassen, was er da von sich gab.

"Aber hier ist es toll!", sagte Sirius überzeugt. "Mir gefallen die Bäume - und die vielen Eichhörnchen!", fügte er hinzu als zwei braune Eichhörnchen auf den Baum neben ihn kletterten.

"Ja, es ist toll hier. Ich komme schon seit ich ein kleines Mädchen bin jeden Sommer hier her." Lily machte eine Pause und wandte sich dann mit gerunzelter Stirn an James. „Hast du vorhin gesagt, dass Anna euch gesagte hat, wo ihr am Besten appariert?"

Annabelle schloss die Augen. Sie fasste sich kurz und zuckte dann die Schulter, als James sie verzweifelt ansah.

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen Blick und bemühten sich nicht zu lachen.

"Äh … ja, das habe ich.", sagte James und tat, als wäre das ganz normal.

"Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant. Warum denn das, Anna?", fragte Lily und starrte Anna an. Überraschenderweise schien sie sich über diese Situation wenigstens ein bisschen zu amüsieren, aber die Gefahr war trotzdem noch nicht gebannt.

"Reden wir später darüber.", sagte sie dann und machte sich Äste schleppend zurück auf den Weg zum Campingplatz.

James sah Lily ratlos hinterher. Seufzend setzten sich auch Anna und die Anderen mit Feuerholz bepackt in Bewegung und folgten Lily zum Campingplatz.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Lily seufzte enttäuscht und warf einen der größeren Äste gegen einen nahen Baum.

Sirius, der hinter ihr ging verkniff sich ein Lächeln und schloss zu ihr auf. "So schlimm ist es doch auch wieder nicht, Lil. Ihr habt es jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde ohne Streit geschafft! Du machst das toll!", sagte er und legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Ach, es wird schon irgendwie gehen. Er war bis jetzt kein Arsch, also werde ich auch nicht die Schlampe raushängen lassen! Es wird schon ohne Krieg gehen. Und jetzt müssen wir unbedingt Spaß haben! Ich bin schon fast einen Tag lang hier. Und das mit meiner besten Freundin und drei der heißesten Typen des Jahrgangs," Sirius grinste, "und es war noch nicht wirklich lustig…"

"Wir werden Spaß haben, meine liebe Lily. Warte nur ab."

Sie waren jetzt bei Lily´s und Annas Platz angekommen und warfen das Holz auf einen großen Haufen zusammen.

Sirius sagte motiviert: "Ihr Mädels müsst euch einfach unser Zelt ansehen! Wir haben es aufgebaut wie echte Muggel."

Annabelle hörte den Stolz in seiner Stimme und beschloss ihn etwas zu dämpfen: "Was für eine Leistung! Wenn sogar ich ein Zelt-" Lily hustete laut und falsch. "Okay, okay. Wenn sogar ich _helfen_ kann ein Muggel-Zelt aufzubauen, dann kannst du das wohl auch locker schaffen, Sirius."

"Du weist, dass ich das nicht als Beleidigung aufnehme.", grinste Sirius. „Und jetzt kommt rüber! Ihr müsst es euch anschauen! Es ist toll." Sirius schubste sie energisch in Richtung ihres Zeltes.

Am Zelt angekommen, bot sich ihnen ein merkwürdiger Anblick. In der Mitte des großen Zeltplatzes stand ein winziges Zelt. Es sah aus, als wäre es für eine Person.

"Wie wollt ihr alle da rein passen?", fragte Lily neugierig und steckte ihren Kopf ins Innere des Zeltes.

"Mit Magie, natürlich.", erwiderte James und hielt die Plane vor dem Eingang für Lily und Anna auf.

Lily war hin und weg, als sie das Innere des Zeltes sah, aber dann begann sie zu kichern. Sie wandte sich an Annabella: "Deshalb hast du mich gefragt, wie viele Betten wir haben? Du hast gedacht, dass wir auch eines dieser tragbaren Häuser haben?"

Annabelle nickte zustimmend. "Sind sie nicht fantastisch?", fragte sie und warf sich auf die Couch.

"Nett, oder?" Remus setzte sich neben sie.

"Ja, aber da ihr anscheinend keine Ahnung vom Campen habt, muss ich euch wohl ein paar Anweisungen geben. Erstens: Bringt euer Gepäck hinaus ins Freie, ich muss euch etwas zeigen."

Die Jungs tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, befolgten dann aber Lilys Anweisung.

Als das Gepäck sicher draußen lag ging Lily einmal um das Zelt herum. Blitzschnell zog sie die wenigen Heringe, die das Zelt fixierten, aus dem Boden.

Das Zelt fiel in sich zusammen und die Jungs waren einem Anfall nahe:

"Bist du verrückt? Unser Zelt!", rief James und versuchte zu retten was zu retten war. Aber Lily hatte die Heringe abgeschnitten und nahm sie an sich.

"Also, ihr wisst, dass wir auf einem Muggel-Trip sind, oder?", fragte Lily während Anna sich kaum noch halten konnte.

"Yea, na und?", fragte Sirius verärgert.

"Das heißt keine Magie.", fuhr Lily fort.

"Wir haben keine Magie gebraucht!", protestierte James. Neben ihm musste nun auch Remus lachen.

"Das ist ein magisches Zelt! Wie passt das mit „Ich gebrauche keine Magie" zusammen?", schlussfolgerte Lily logischerweise.

"Uh, naja, siehst du Lily ...", stotterte Sirius.

"Ja, Sirius?", stichelte Annabelle.

"Der Punkt ist, dass _wir_ wirklich keine Magie gebraucht haben!", sagte James mit wachsender Empörung.

"Aber es ist nun mal ein magisches Zelt und bei einem Muggel-Campingurlaub ist das inakzeptabel." Lily grinste.

"Wo sollen wir denn dann schlafen? Bei euch beiden?", konterte Sirius und wackelte anzüglich mit den Brauen.

Lily gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

"Nein, ich habe für den Fall, dass Anna unseres ruiniert, ein Reservezelt mitgenommen."

Lily ignorierte Annas mordende Blicke und ging zu ihrem Auto. Die anderen folgten ihr geschlagen.

Tatsächlich holte Lily ein weiteres Fünfpersonenzelt aus dem Kofferraum und überreichte es den Jungs feierlich.

Kichernd sagte sie: "Ihr drei baut das auf während wir etwas zu Essen richten. Also bis bald."

Resigniert entfernten sich die Jungs um den Kampf mit dem Zelt zu beginnen. Von ihrem Platz aus konnten die Mädels sehen, dass die Anleitung für das Zelt, von den Anderen offenbar unbemerkt, vom Wind fortgeweht wurde.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Während sie ein Lagerfeuer entzündeten spukte Lily eine Frage durch den Kopf.

"Warum hattest du mit James Kontakt?", fragte sie während sie noch mehr Äste in das Feuer warf.

"Ich habe ihn eingeladen, Lily. Tu nicht so, als hättest du das nicht schon längst geschnallt." Annabelle begann Gemüse aus der Kühlbox zu holen.

"Ich weiß. Aber warum?", bohrte Lily weiter.

"Das kannst du dir doch auch denken. Ich wollte, dass ihr zwei euch besser vertragt."

"Warum hast du es vor mir verheimlicht?" Lily ließ nicht locker und setzte sich zu Anna an den Tisch.

"Na, weil du dann nicht mitgekommen wärst.", antwortete Annabelle als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt.

"Doch, wäre ich.", murmelte Lily trotzig.

"Komm schon! Vorher musste ich dir sogar einen Eisbecher versprechen, dass du nur mit James gesprochen hast!"

"Ah, Anna, ich hätte gedacht, du kennst mich besser! Ich hatte es nur auf ein Eis abgesehen.", lachte Lily.

"Also wärst du auch ohne mein Versprechen mitgegangen? Dann war das alles nur Show?", fragte Annabelle ungläubig. "Dann hast du dich von selbst um 180 Grad gedreht und findest James jetzt nett?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", antwortete Lily ernst.

"Warum sagst du dann du hättest meine Bestechung nicht gebraucht?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wirklich nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich unbedingt in James´ Nähe sein will, weil ich noch immer nicht so begeistert von ihm bin, aber ich denke es ist so, dass wir erwachsen werden, oder? In unserer Welt gibt es ohnehin genug Hass und Streit.

Jeder sollte sich an der Nasenspitze nehmen und freundlich zu den anderen Menschen sein. Der Kleinkrieg zwischen mir und James dauert schon so lange an und ich denke, dass wir alt genug sind um das zu Beenden.

Wir haben Ferien und ich will sie genießen. Und ich muss zustimmen, dass die Ferien mit den Maraudern sicher noch lustiger werden. Diese Zeit hier will ich nicht damit verschwenden James anzugiften."

Lily seufzte und lächelte dann. "Das braucht ziemlich viel Energie, weist du?"

Annabelle begann zu lachen und umarmte Lily. "Sag das James."

"Werde ich auch, früher oder später. Aber vorher will ich sehen, dass er so verträglich bleibt. Sonst werde ich mich natürlich wehren. Schließlich biete ich keinem meine Freundschaft an, ohne ihn vorher beobachtet zu haben."

Annabelle lachte noch lauter und sie machten mit den Vorbereitungen für das Essen weiter.

Fast eineinhalb Stunden später erschienen Sirius, James und Remus triumphierend grinsend.

"Wir haben´s geschafft!", rief Sirius und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen.

"Super! Und ihr habt nur eineinhalb Stunden gebraucht!", lobte Annabelle mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus, der an den Jungs allerdings völlig abzulaufen schien.

"Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht?", fragte Remus und lächelte. "Zehn Minuten?"

Lily seufzte. "Denkste. Fast eine halbe Stunde. Anna hat immer das Gestänge zerlegt … sie fand es so faszinierend wie die Teile miteinander verbunden sind. Eine Viertelstunde hat sie sie zusammen und wieder auseinander gebaut." Sie sah Anna vorwurfsvoll an und schnitt den restlichen Salat in die Schüssel.

"Was?", fragte Annabelle und zuckte die Schultern.

"Wie auch immer. Lasst und essen.", sagte Lily versöhnlich und verteilte die Plastikteller.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte James und schnappte sich einen.

"Salat natürlich!"

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Na, wie hat´s euch gefallen? Bitte um Reviews

lg


	3. 3 Birds and Girls

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nicht mir ...

**A/N:**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Anna, heb dich, ich habe Hunger!" Unsanft schüttelte Lily ihre Freundin wach.

"Kannst du nicht warten?", murmelte Annabelle und vergrub sich in ihrem Schlafsack.

"Aber ich brauche Kaffee!", jammerte Lily und begann mit Kleidungsstücken nach Anna zu werfen. "Und Bagels!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Annabelle auf und schüttelte ihren Schlafsack ab. "Gut! Gehen wir – und hör auf zu jammern!"

"Juhuu! Ich habe es geschafft! Gehen wir!"

Anna zog sich schnell an. Dann schnappten sie ihr Geld und machten sich auf den Weg.

"Ich dachte wir campen.", stichelte Anna "wie willst du dann zu deinem lebenswichtigen Kaffe kommen?"

Lily grinste. "Glaubst du ich würde jemals irgendwo hinfahren, wo es keinen Kaffee gibt? Neben dem kleinen Laden gibt es einen winzigen Coffee-Shop."

"Sollten wir die Jungs nicht mitnehmen?"

"Selbstverständlich, wenn du so scharf drauf bist, sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufzuwecken – nur zu!" Lily deutete in Richtung des Zeltes der Marauder.

Annabelle schien tatsächlich kurz nachzudenken. "Nein, lassen wir sie besser schlafen."

"Gute Idee."

Lily warf Annabelle einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Remus?"

"Was meinst du? Das ist doch schon ein halbes Jahr her."

Lily steuerte auf eine kleine Brücke zu. "Ja? Letztens konntest du dich noch nicht entscheiden, ob du ihn nicht doch magst."

Annabelle sah nachdenklich auf den kleinen Fluss, den sie eben überquerten.

"Ja … aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es wird nichts zwischen uns passieren – stattdessen will ich mir hier einen anderen Typen aufreißen. Ich sollte mich schon einmal umsehen, also gehen wir heute zum See runter?"

"Sicher.", seufzte Lily. "Aber willst du ihn so einfach aufgeben?"

"Da gibt es nichts aufzugeben, verstehst du? Es war nie etwas Richtiges zwischen uns."

Sie überquerten eine Straße und betraten durch eine Holztür den Coffee-Shop.

"Was möchtest du?"

"Ähem …" Annabelle sah verwirrt auf die ausgehängte Speisekarte. "Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Bestell du etwas mit."

Lily kaufte zwei Kaffees und zwei Bagels. Zufrieden aßen sie ihr Frühstück und gingen dann in den kleinen Laden neben ihrer Kaffeequelle. Dort plünderten sie den Vorrat an Wasserbomben mit dem sie vergnügt zurück zum Campingplatz gingen.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Ich frage mich, ob jemand von meinen alten Freunden hier ist.", meinte Lily als sie wieder an der Brücke angekommen waren.

"Welche?"

"Ich weiß nicht … Jesse kommt eigentlich oft her. Unsere Familien waren früher immer gemeinsam hier. Susan könnte auch da sein. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich habe seit Jahren mit keinem von den Beiden mehr Kontakt.", erklärte Lily.

Die Stille, die daraufhin aufkam wurde plötzlich von Vogelgezwitscher unterbrochen.

Auch als sie weitergingen wurden die penetranten Töne nicht leiser. Der Vogel schien ihnen zu folgen.

"Was ist falsch mit diesem Vogel?", ärgerte sich Annabelle.

Lily sah zu dem Tier auf. "Weiß nicht. Oh, es ist ein Eichelhäher! Ich hasse diese Vögel."

"Was haben dir Eichelhäher getan?", fragte Annabelle und lachte, als Lily ihre Schritte beschleunigte.

"Schlechte Erfahrung …", murmelte sie.

Auf ihre Worte hin folgte erneut ein lauter Schrei. Und zwar aus dem Baum an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen. Auch als sie die Brücke überquerten hüpfte ihnen der Vogel von Baum zu Baum hinterher.

Nach fünfminütiger Verfolgung wurde es Lily zu bunt. "Anna, ich mag das nicht! Dieses Vieh verfolgt uns!"

Annabelle musste schon wieder lachen und stellte sich wie ein Bodyguard zwischen Lily und den Busch in dem der Vogel gerade saß. "Es ist doch nur ein Vogel!"

"Das ist nicht nur ein Vogel! Es ist ein Eichelhäher der uns _folgt_!", jammerte Lily und hängte sich bei Annabelle ein.

"Hör mal! Es hat aufgehört."

Lily lächelte und genoss die Stille. "Gott sei Dank …", murmelte sie.

Keine zwei Sekunden später landete der Vogel auf dem Baum vor ihnen und begann wieder munter zu plappern.

"ANNA! Er soll aufhören!"

"Was um alles in der Welt hast du gegen Eichelhäher?", fragte Annabelle, nahm erneute Lilys Hand und zog sie weiter.

"Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, ich will nur, dass dieser dämliche Vogel verschwindet."

"Ok, ok. Hey, wir sind wieder da."

"Aber der Häher ist noch immer hinter uns her!", erbost zeigte Lily auf den Vogel.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß Schätzchen, aber dieser Vogel wird uns schon nicht angreifen!", versuchte Annabelle Lily zu beruhigen.

Lily ließ sich in einen Campingstuhl fallen. "Wenn du das sagst."

"Gut, dann lass uns zu den Jungen gehen. Sie sind schon wach und es sieht aus, als hätten sie Gesellschaft."

Lily und Annabelle erkannten, dass vier Mädchen bei Remus, James und Sirius saßen.

"Hi! Stellt ihr uns eure neuen Freunde vor?", fragte Annabelle neugierig, während sie und Lily sich ebenfalls Stühle schnappten.

Sirius stellte bereitwillig vor: "Das sind Kacie, Irene, Leila und Ellie. Sie wohnen uns gegenüber. Sie haben so einsam ausgesehen, also habe ich sie eingeladen.", endete er mit einem Grinsen.

Kacie saß neben James. Ihre langen gebräunten Beine hatte sie überschalgen, so dass man ihre perfekt manikürten Zehennägel sehen konnte. Neben Kacie saß Irene, die ihre dünnen Lippen verzogen hatte, um zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sich langweilte.

Leila saß mit gekreuzten Beinen da und betrachtete Anna und Lily prüfend.

Ellie saß neben Sirius, der lässig einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

Annabelle und Lily grüßten die Mädels höflich, aber nur Irene erwiderte den Gruß und lächelte.

"Was habt ihr heute noch so vor?", fragte Lily in die Runde.

"**Wir**,", betonte Kacie und funkelte Anna und Lily an, "wollen uns am Strand bräunen. Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr zwei nicht mitgehen wollt."

Annabelle grinste und erwiderte: "Ich muss dir zustimmen. Lil, lass uns gehen. Wir könnten ein Boot mieten?"

Lily stand erfreut auf. "Genau, gehen wir."

"Das hört sich super an, ich gehen mit." Remus stand rasch auf und schien froh zu sein, ein paar Meter zwischen sich und Leila bringen zu können.

Leilas Kopf flog hoch. "Du kommst nicht mit an den Strand, Remus?"

"Nein, sich in der Sonne braten zu lassen, hört sich für mich nicht sehr aufregend an."

Leila sah ihn verärgert an. "Sorry.", grinste Remus unschuldig.

"Will noch jemand mit uns kommen?", fragte Annabelle und sah Sirius und James an.

"Ich —", James wollte aufstehen, aber Kacie zog ihn am Arm zurück in seinen Sessel.

"Du hast gesagt, dass du mitkommst, also kommst du auch mit. Ich brauche jemanden der meinen Rücken eincremt.", sagte Kacie und klimperte mit den Wimpern, woraufhin James sich zu einem leichten Grinsen zwang. Mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick sah er zu Anna, Lily und Remus auf.

Annabelle schnaubte nur verächtlich, während Lily James ignorierte. Sie drehten sich um und gingen in Richtung See. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihnen.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, kicherte Anna los. "Was ist sie? Einen Schlampe? Sie haben sich erst vor einer Stunde getroffen!"

"Hast du James gesehen? Er hat ausgeschaut, als käme er gleich an den Galgen!" Annabelle kicherte noch immer.

"Er ist selbst schuld.", meinte Lily ohne Mitleid.

"Wie das?", fragte Annabelle erstaunt.

"Sirius hat sie angeschleppt.", verteidigte auch Remus seinen Freund.

"Aber James braucht das doch, dass sich die Weiber an ihn ranhauen. Der genießt das doch."

"Du schätzt du James aber völlig falsch ein.", meinte Remus außer Atme, da sie jetzt einen Hügel hochgingen.

Als sie auf die Straße zum See einbogen holte Irene sie ein.

"Tut mir Leid, wie sich die Anderen aufführen. Kann ich mitkommen? Ich werde ganz krank, wenn ich so lange auf einem Fleck mit ihnen bin.", erklärte sie keuchend, da sie den Hügel auch noch hochgelaufen war.

"Wir werden´s schon überleben. Aber sind sie nicht deine Freundinnen?", fragte Lily.

"Sie mögen meine Freundinnen sein, aber ich muss ja trotzdem nicht gut finden, was sie immer so machen … oder es mir immer ansehen …"

"Da hast du Recht.", stimmte Annabelle ihr zu.

"Wissen sie, dass du bei uns bist?", fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen.

"Nein, dann hätten sie mir sicher Leila hinterher geschickt ... das hätte dir doch sicher nicht gefallen, oder Remus? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich spazieren gehen will. Die werden mich schon nicht vermissen."

"Ich bin dir zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet.", grinste Remus.

Annabelle dachte kurz nach, dann wandte sie sich an Irene. "Würdest du sagen, dass deine Freundinnen Naturfreaks sind?", fragte sie dann mit einem verdächtigem Grinsen.

"Alles ander als das … keine Ahnung warum sie überhaupt campen wollten. Letzte Nacht hätten sie beinahe das Zelt umgerissen, weil ein Moskito drin war und sie möglichst schnell flüchten wollten."

"Also … wären sie die perfekten Opfer für einen kleinen, freundschaftlichen Streich?"

Irene und die Anderen begannen zu kichern.

"Absolut."


	4. 4 Downwind

**Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir : -( ...**

**A/N: Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon richtig und die reviews brennen euch nur so unter den Nägeln! Kann Aufmunterung gebrauchen! Also hier kommt das 4. Chapter!**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Lily, Annabelle, Remus und Irene mieteten sich ein Motorboot und fuhren auf den See hinaus. Während sie auf dem Wasser herumdüsten und der Wind ihre Haare flattern ließ, dachten sie sich den Superstreich aus, mit dem sie den Mädels zeigen wollten, wer hier eingecremt wurde.

"Wir könnten ihr Zelt außen und innen mit Soda ansprühen ... sie bekämen dann Besuch von _ein paar_ Ameisen ...", dachte Anna laut nach.

"Nicht schlecht, aber wir brauche noch mehr ... etwas das richtig wirkt …", meinte Remus und beobachtete einen Fisch, der neben ihnen aus dem Wasser sprang.

"Wir können toten Fisch ins Zelt kippen. Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen Fischereifachhandel ... viele Leute fischen hier und essen dann was sie erwischen zum Abendessen ...", grinste Lily.

Remus sah sie entsetzt an. "Die Leute essen das, was sie selbst gefangen haben?"

"Aber sicher doch."

"Aber sie müssen den Fisch vorher ausweiden?"

"Klar. Wäre ja auch uäh, wenn sie es nicht täten." Lily schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Also haben sie hier eine sagen wir ... „Fischeingeweide-Station"?", fragte Remus.

"Ja, bei der Marine … oh ... du bist wirklich ein Marauder, Remus." Lily grinste kopfschüttelnd.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Lily, Remus, Annabelle und Irene brachten das Boot nach ein paar Stunden wieder zurück zum Pier (A/N: gibt´s so was an einem See?). Sie gingen den Strand entlang und entdeckten dabei James, Kacie, Leila, Ellie und Sirius am Wasser liegend. Sie setzten sich neben den Anderen in den Sand und vermieden es dabei so gut es ging, Blicke auf die blanken Rücken der drei Mädchen zu werfen. Tatsächlich waren sie schon ziemlich braun.

James meinte mit einem Blick auf ihre windzerzausten Haare: "Wart ihr die ganze Zeit draußen?"

"Ja, es war cool.", antwortete Lily.

"Das müssen wir fünf," (James deutete übertrieben auf Annabelle, Lily, Remus, Sirius und sich, um klar zu machen, wen er meinte.) „auch einmal machen.

Kacie öffnete ihr Augen. "Oh ja, James, das wäre bestimmt lustig!"

Sie wandte sich an Leila und Ellie: "Wir könnten uns bräunen, ohne dass wir uns von diesen kleinen Fratzen mit Sand bewerfen lassen müssen.", sagte sie mit einem angewiderten Blick auf ein paar kleine Kinder, die in der Nähe eine Sandburg bauten.

James rümpfte die Nase und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Ja, es wäre großartig, wenn wir **fünf** zusammen rausfahren würden, Remus. Wann fahrt ihr nach Hause?", fragte er Kacie.

"Oh, leider schon in zwei Tagen. Ist das nicht _furchtbar_?" Kacie schloss ihre Augen wieder.

James Augen leuchteten auf. "Ja, zu schade."

Lily und Annabelle lachten und erhoben sich. "Wir holen uns ein Eis. Möchte noch jemand eines?"

Leila murmelte nur: "Eis macht dich _fett_. Wie könnt ihr glauben, dass irgendjemand hier eines will?" Sie deutete vage auf sich, Kacie, Ellie und Irene.

"Ich möchte gerne ein Eis!", grinste Irene.

"Ooh, ich auch, bitte!", jubelte auch Sirius.

Nachdem Remus verkündet hatte, dass er keine Lust auf Eis hatte, sahen Lily und Anna erwartungsvoll zu James. Dieser stand langsam und so geräuschlos wie möglich auf, so dass Kacie es nicht bemerkte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zu Lily und Anna die sich zusammenreißen mussten um nicht loszulachen.

"Bis später.", sagte Lily und sie Annabelle und James machten sich auf den Weg zum Eisstand.

"Dieses Mädchen ist krank.", sagte James nachdem sie einige Meter zwischen sich und „die Irre" gebracht hatten.

Annabelle musste schon wieder lachen. "Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du die beste Zeit deines Lebens, James."

"Ja, genau. Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie redet! Lily, was ist eine French Manicure? Es sollte besser _sehr_ wichtig sein, denn darüber hat sie die letzten _45 Minuten_ gesprochen."

"Hast du dir ihre Nägel angesehen? Hellroséfarbener Nagellack und weiße Spitze?"

James nickte.

"_Das_ ist eine French Manicure."

James sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. "Sie hat den ganzen bisherigen Tag nur über ihre Fingernägel gesprochen?"

"Da hast du wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht, James,", stichelte Annabelle.

"Oh Gott! Ich habe versucht sie loszuwerden, aber sie klammert sich an mir fest wie ein Äffchen. Ich kenne sie noch nicht mal einen Tag und schon werde ich sie nicht mehr los. Zum Glück reisen sie übermorgen ab … hoffentlich überlebe ich bis dahin. Aber ihr hattet doch die ganze Zeit Irene auf dem Hals, wie habt ihr überlebt?"

"Irene hat kein Wort über Nagellack verloren, sondern mit uns einen Streich an ihren Freundinnen geplant … Irene ist cool."

James Laune schien sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu Besser. "Ein Streich? Ich will mitmachen!"

Annabelle trat einen Stein vor sich her. "Ganz ruhig, James. Du bist doch bei genug Streichen in der Schule dabei. Dieser ist unserer. Lil, Remus, Irene und haben während wir mit dem Boot gefahren sind alles ausgearbeitet."

"Remus ist dabei? Das ist nicht fair! Er ist auch ein Marauder!", klagte James.

"Hör auf zu diskutieren, James. Du darfst diesmal nur zusehen!", beendete Lily James Gejammer.

"Wann steigt denn die Party?"

"Zur perfekten Zeit. Jetzt hör auf uns Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen, wir sind schon da.", sagte Lily und stellte sich an der langen Schlange vor dem Eisstand an.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Die zwei nächsten Tage vergingen quälend langsam. Lily, Annabelle, Remus und Irene grinsten meistens teuflisch, James wartete ungeduldig auf den Tag von Kacies Abreise und Sirius, naja Sirius merkte wieder einmal nicht, dass etwas in der Luft lag …

Bereits früh am Morgen des großen Tages, hatten die vier Übeltäter alles für den Streich vorbereitet. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit holten sie sich erst einmal ein Frühstück.

"Ich habe schon alles eingepackt, so dass ich mich nicht mehr mit den Anderen auf zu engem Raum aufhalten muss.", erzählte Irene, "Danke, dass ich letzte Nacht bei euch im Zelt schlafen durfte."

"Kein Problem! Aber unsere Rache wird fantastisch sein.", grinste Annabelle und fragte zum wiederholten Mal: "Wie spät ist es?"

"Fast halb zehn.", lachte Remus. "Wir können uns schon auf unsere Plätze begeben."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Lily, Annabelle, Irene und Remus um den Campingtisch vor dem Zelt der Opfer. Gerade als sie hörten, dass sich die Mädchen im Inneren des Zeltes zu rühren begannen, kamen auch James und Sirius herüber.

"It´s Showtime! Wenn wir unbeschadet bleiben wollen, sollten wir uns jetzt besser verstecken.", flüsterte Lily grinsend.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

Lily, Annabelle, Remus and Irene standen auf und versteckten sich so, dass sie trotzdem alles beobachten konnten: Lily hinter einem großen Felsen, Irene an der rechten Zeltseite, Annabelle auf der Linken und Remus hinter einem Baum.

"Ich bin verwirrt!" Sirius beobachtete ihr komisches Verhalten mit Besorgung. "Was habt ihr vor? Was ist los? Und warum um Merlins Wille versteckt ihr euch alle?"

"Halt die Klappe Sirius! Ihr Beide … setzt euch einfach wo hin und genießt es!", lachte Lily über Sirius bekloppte Miene.

Sirius schien es langsam zu dämmern. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und beobachtete das Zelt eifrig. Dann entdeckte er die Falle vor dem Eingang und wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder nicht.

Alle blickten wir gebannt auf das Zelt, in dem die Mädchen leise miteinander sprachen.

"Irene? Wo bist du?", rief Ellie und begann den Reißverschluss des Zeltes zu öffnen.

"Irene?", versuchte sie es noch mal und stieg aus dem Zelt, genau auf die Falle. In etwas klebriges, sich bewegendes. Ellie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

"Was ist denn los, Ellie?", fragte Kacie ärgerlich und sie und Leila folgten Ellie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Schon begannen auch Kacie und Leila an zu schreien, als sie gespürt hatten, worin sie getreten waren.

Massenhaft Erdbeermarmelade lag vor dem Eingang und hatte Millionen von Riesenameisen angezogen, die jetzt die Füße von Kacie und Co. hoch krabbelten.

"JETZT!", schrie Remus sprang hinter seinem Baum hervor und warf einen Wasserballon auf die Mädchen. Lily, Annabelle und Irene taten es ihm gleich.

Kaum war Kacie vom ersten Ballon getroffen worden, breitete sich ein schrecklicher Geruch aus. Kreischend und sich die Hände vors Gesicht haltend rannten die Drei umher. Doch sie konnten den Geschossen, die mit Fischinnereien gefüllt waren, nicht entkommen.

Als alle Geschosse verbraucht waren, waren Kacie, Ellie und Leila über und über bedeckt mit Erdbeermarmelade (sie hatten sich auf den Boden geworfen, in der Hoffnung den Fischinnereien zu entgehen), Riesenameisen und haufenweise Fischinnereien.

Jeder außer den Dreien musste sich vor lachen den Bauch halten. Sirius imitierte ihr Gekreische.

"IRENE! Du warst das!", schrie Kacie erbost.

Irene lachte und wickelte sich eine rote Haarsträhne um den Finger.

"Ja, aber den ganzen Ruhm kann ich nicht für mich alleine einheimsen!", sagte sie und deutete auf die Anderen, die erneut in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

"James! Du hast ihnen auch geholfen!", brüllte Kacie yelled.

"Oh, ich wünschte es wäre so, aber leider waren nur die Vier beteiligt."

"FEIN! Ich gehen duschen, JETZT!", sagte Kacie und stapfte, die zwei Anderen im Schlepptau in Richtung der Duschen.

"Oh, Kacie?", rief Lily ihr nach.

"WAS?"

"Wir waren gerade drüben. Man muss ungefähr 2 ½ Stunden warten. Und ihr müsst hier in-", sie sah zu Remus, der ihr seine Uhr zeigte. "30 Minuten."

"Wir haben Polsterschoner in euer Auto gelegt, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen.", sagte Annabelle fürsorglich.

"Großartig!", bedankte sich Irene. "Gib mir die Schlüssel. Ich möchte nicht _hinter_ einem von euch sitzen."


	5. 5 Stranded to die

**Disclaimer:** Annabelle, der Campingplatz und die Idee sind von backstagebabe! Leider nicht von mir … . Der Rest ist von J.K.Rowling.

**A/N:** Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hatte viel zu tun (Schule, ein neues Häschen (Fotos auf meiner Homepage Gästebucheinträge sind willkommen gg) und zwei andere Fanfictions), aber jetzt ist es ja da und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß …

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

"Lasst uns ein Boot mieten! Wir_ alle_!", betonte Annabelle als sie am nächsten Morgen mit den Maraudern frühstückten.

Die Jungs tauschten, wie sie wohl hofften, unauffällige Blicke aus. "Sicher, aber wir müssen vorher noch etwas erledigen. Könnt ihr zwei nicht voraus gehen und schon mal rausfahren?", fragte Remus.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue. „Etwas erledigen?"

"Ja! Meine liebe Lily.", antwortete Sirius höflich.

"Und wie wollte ihr dann ins Boot kommen, wenn wir schon rausfahren?", fragte Annabelle.

"Anna, Anna, Anna.", grinste James und klopfte ihr mitfühlend auf die Schulter. "Wir sind die Marauder. Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

"Ach ja! Weil die allmächtigen Marauder ja _alles_ machen können.", sagte Annabelle sarkastisch.

Remus nickte ernsthaft. "Gut, dass du es jetzt verstanden hast."

"Gut … wir gehen dann eben mal und sehen euch, wenn wir euch sehen?", sagte Lily skeptisch und erhob sich.

"Ja.", grinste Sirius schelmisch.

Kaum hatten sie den Campingplatz hinter sich gelassen, fragte Lily: "Ok. Was haben die vor?"

"Ich weiß nicht … aber es wird sicher nichts Gutes für uns sein. Lass uns schnell im Laden ein paar Dinge zu unserer Verteidigung kaufen …."

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Als sie sich ausgestattet hatten, mieteten sie ein Boot und fuhren über den See. Ständig hielten sie Ausschau nach den Maraudern.

"Ok, wir sollten etwas von dem Zeug irgendwo außerhalb des Bootes verstecken. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es dort hinlegen?", fragte Annabelle und zeigte auf einen einsamen Strand.

"Ja, aber wir müssen es auch verstecken …. Wir könnten ein bisschen klettern …"

Sie schoben das Boot mühsam an Land und kletterten dann auf eine der größeren Klippen, die weit über das Wasser hinaus ragte. Dort versteckten sie die Wasserbomben, Spritzpistolen, Schwämme und Handtücher in einer kleinen Mulde.

Dann machten sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach den Maraudern.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Die Marauders lauerten hinter einer Ecke des Ladens bis Annabelle und Lily wieder herauskamen.

Kaum waren die Mädels verschwunden enterten sie ebenfalls das Geschäft.

Sie kauften alles auf, was sich in einer Wasserschlacht verwenden ließ … sie ahnten ja nicht, dass Lily und Anna vorbereitet sein würden.

Sie mieteten ebenfalls ein Motorboot und machten sich auf die Suche nach den Mädels.

Nach 10-minütigem Suchen kamen sie an einen weiter entfernten Arm des Sees, der zu einem Damm führte. Sie wollten gerade daran vorbeifahren, als sie das Boot von Lily und Annabelle dort entdeckten.

Die drei Marauder versuchten ihr Gelächter so gut wie möglich zu dämpfen und tauchten dann je einen Wasserschwamm in den See, damit er sich vollsog. Dann rasten sie auf das andere Boot zu und warfen die Schwämme mit Schwung.

Lily und Annabelle schrien entsetzte, erholten sich dann aber rasch wieder von ihrem Schock und konterten mit Wasserbomben.

Lily fiel vor Lachen fast aus dem Boot, als sie James geschockte Miene sah, nachdem ihm Lilys Wasserbombe genau auf der Stirn geplatzt war.

"Warum wart ihr vorbereitet?", schrie Sirius.

"Wir sind keine Idioten, weist du!", brüllte Annabelle zurück und warf noch ein paar Geschoße ins Nachbarboot. Dann startete sie den Motor und steuerte das Boot auf ihr "Vorratslager" zu.

"So leicht kommen sie uns nicht davon!", lachte James und fuhr Anna entschlossen hinterher.

Die Mädchen konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, als sie an Land sprangen und das Boot ein Stück den Strand hochzogen. So schnell sie konnten kletterten sie die Felsen hoch um an ihre Vorräte zu kommen.

James und Remus waren aus dem Boot gesprungen und schnell an Land geschwommen. Sie machten sich schon daran den Fels zu erklimmen. Sirius steuerte inzwischen auf den Strand zu, wo er wohl beide Boote in seinen Besitz bringen wollte.

Lily lachte und verteidigte ihr Versteck indem sie mit Wasserbomben nur so um sich warf. Während sie jetzt auch zu Schwämmen griff, schrie sie Anna zu: "Anna! Beeil dich!"

"Nein! Geh alleine! Ich stehle ihnen ihr Boot!", antwortete Annabelle.

Lily lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Boot und sprang hinein. Sie schob es ins Wasser und versuchte schnell davonzukommen, bevor Sirius näher kam.

Dieser verstaute sein Boot am Strand und enterte dann Lilys Boot, bevor sie weit kommen konnte.

Er ließ sich schnaufend auf einen Sitz fallen. "Hi, Lils!"

Lily begrüßte Sirius mit einem ordentlichen Strahl aus der Spritzpistole. "Hi, Sirius!"

Sirius brauchte nur Sekunden um seine Augen wieder wasserfrei zu bekommen. Er stolperte auf Lily zu und hob sie hoch.

"Sirius! Du Idiot – wir fahren noch gegen eine Klippe, wenn ich nicht steuern kann!"

"Ach ja."

Er hielt sie nur noch mit einer Hand fest und übernahm mit der anderen das Steuer.

"Lass mich runter Sirius Black! Sofort!", schimpfte Lily und trat und strampelte wild um sich.

"Jetzt nicht, Lils. Gehen wir lieber schwimmen!"

Mir nichts dir nichts sprang Sirius aus dem Boot und Lily wurde gezwungenermaßen "mitgenommen".

Lily schnappte lachend nach Luft, sobald sie wieder an der Oberfläche war.

Sie entdeckte eine Boje, die wohl vor der Brücke warnen sollte und kletterte hinauf.

Sie hatte erwartete, dass Sirius es ihr gleich tun würde, aber als Sirius auftauchte, grinste er sie an und schwamm zurück zum Boot.

Mühelos erklomm er es und startete seelenruhig den Motor.

"Sirius! Nimm mich mit!", schrie Lily.

Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er winkte kurz und fuhr dann davon.

"Sirius Evander Black! Schwing deinen verdammten Arsch sofort hierher zurück und NIMM MICH MIT!"

"Bis später, Lils!"

Lily fluchte laut auf und setzte sich dann wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd möglichst bequem hin.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ungefähr 20 Minuten später fuhr ein Boot heran.

James konnte nicht anders. Er musste einfach lachen, als er Lily auf einer Boje mitten im See entdeckte.

Lily sah ihn kommen und sprang auf.

"Endlich! Danke!"

Sie sprang schnell ins Boot. "Worüber lachst du?"

"Ich finde es nur lustig, dass es eigentlich deine Urlaubsgegend ist … du fahrst schon dein ganzes Leben lang hierher … und ausgerechnet du bist es, die irgendwo strandet."

"Oh halt die Klappe. Das ist alles Sirius Schuld. Wenn ich den sehe, bringe ich ihn um! Ich hoffe du weist, auf welcher Seite du zu stehen hast …."

James lachte und sagte: "Ich muss ihn schon mein halbes Leben genießen. Er ist dein."

Lily musste jetzt auch lachen. "Warum bist du nicht bei den Anderen?"

"Die bekriegen sich noch immer am Ausgangspunkt. Sirius war plötzlich wieder da … da habe ich bemerkt, dass du fehlst, also hab ich mir gedacht, ich schaue besser mal nach, wo du bist …."

"Gut … danke jedenfalls.", sagte Lily und sah James offen in die Augen.

Er winkte grinsend ab. "Kein Problem."

In der unangenehmen Stille die folgte, spielte Lily mit den Knöpfen an ihrer Schwimmweste. "Vermutlich sollte ich Anna retten.", meinte sie dann.

"Ja … das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe, hat sie sich aber gut gehalten. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie die Zwei schon umgebracht hat …."

"Sirius hat sie besser am Leben gelassen, der gehört _mir_ …"

"Wie konnte Sirius dich überhaupt so einfach aussetzten?", lenkte James ab.

"Ich wollte mit dem Boot flüchten und Sirius ist einfach _aufgesprungen_. Ich habs ihm mit der Spritzpistole gegeben und da hat er es lustig gefunden, wenn er mich packt und mit mir ins Wasser springt … Als ich wieder über der Wasseroberfläche war, bin ich zur Boje geschwommen. Und Sirius, diese wundervolle Person hat sich das Boot geschnappt und ist abgehaut. Ich habe ihm hinterher geschrien, dass er warten soll und weist du, was er getan hat? Er hat _gewunken_! Er hat ernsthaft gewunken und ist dann mit _meinem_ abgehauen und hat mich hier meinem Tod überlassen!"

"Deinem Tod?"

"Jawohl, James. _Meinem sicheren Tod_."

"Tja – du bist ja jetzt in Sicherheit!", grinste James.

Sie hatten jetzt den Strand erreicht und ihnen bot sich ein wundervoller Anblick.

Remus hatte sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und Sirius wurde von Anna mit Wasserbomben bedroht.

Lily knurrte, als sie Sirius erblickte. Sie sprang aus dem Boot und rief: "Sirius Black!"

"Hey, Lils! Du bist wieder da! Gut dich zu sehen!"

Lily knurrte schon wieder, während James grinste.

"Padfoot! Du hast sie dem sicheren Tod ausgesetzt!", rief James und sah Lily prüfend an. "Und sie ist nicht erfreut darüber …."

Lily grinste teuflisch und ging einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Sirius fiel es langsam schwer noch zu lächeln.

Er sah Lily in die Augen. Diese leuchteten vor Rachsucht und Ärger.

"Oh oh!"

Er ließ alles fallen, was er gerade in den Händen hielt und ging langsam rückwärts. "Na, Lily. Wie geht´s so? Die Boje sah doch ziemlich bequem aus."

Lily's Grinsen wurde breiter und Sirius schrie auf, drehte sich um und kletterte so schnell er konnte den Felsen hinauf.

Lily setzte sofort zur Verfolgung an während die Anderen lachten.

"Du kriegst ihn, Tiger!", feixte James.

Annabelle stellte sich neben James. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Wie ist was gelaufen?", fragte James.

"Die Zeit in der du und Lily alleine wart, du Idiot!" Annabelle drehte die Augen über. "Ich hoffe du hast dich angestrengt!"

"Sie hat mich James genannt … und sie hat sich bedankt … es war … nett.", grübelte James.

Annabelle seufzte. "Immerhin ein Anfang …"

Annabelle, James und Remus konzentrierten sich wieder auf Lily und Sirius. Letzterer hatte gerade einen Schrei ausgestoßen: "Lily! Komm schon! Das war ein Scherz!"

Die Beiden standen an der Spitze des Felsens, der etwa 7 Meter über dem See lag.

"DU hast MICH dem Tod ausgesetzt!", brüllte Lily maßlos übertreibend.

Lily ging noch einen Schritt auf Sirius zu.

Anscheinend empfand Sirius den Abgrund als weniger bedrohlich als Lily, denn mit einem lauten Platsch kam er im Wasser auf.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Na – Lily war ja ganz schön wütend 

Hoffe auf Reviews

lg


	6. 6 Slippery Slopes

**Disclaimer: Siehe die vorherigen Kapitel.**

**A/N: Danke für all die Reviews! Ich hoffe ihr habt noch Interesse am neuen Kapitel, obwohl es so lange gedauert hat verlegen grins **

**viel Spaß und lg APWBDumbledore**

-------

Nachdem die Marauder Sirius aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten, fuhren sie zurück zum Campingplatz und wuschen sich erst einmal das Seewasser ab.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie duschen konnten, da sich eine lange Schlange vor den Duschen gebildet hatte. Bis sie fertig waren und gegessen hatten, war es schon dunkel.

Sie schlüpften in Jeans und T-Shirts und machten sich dann auf zu den Mädels.

Lily saß lässig und mit hochgelagerten Füßen auf einem Stuhl. "Ihr wisst was wir noch nicht getan haben?"

"Was?", fragte Remus.

"Wir haben noch keine Nachwanderung gemacht.", antwortete Lily fröhlich.

James sah sie fragend an. "Nachtwanderung?"

"Ja, es gibt einen Fußpfad rund um den See und jedes Mal, wenn ich hier bin machen wir einmal eine Nachtwanderung auf diesem Pfad. Man kommt zu einem Felsen und wenn man hinaufsteigt, kann man toll den Sternenhimmel beobachten."

"Gut, gehen wir?", fragte Sirius und blinzelte schelmisch.

"Was? Heute?", erwiderte Annabelle gedehnt.

Sirius erhob sich. "Nein, nächste Woche. Natürlich heute Nacht! Also, seid ihr alle fertig?", wiederholte er seine Frage und Anna schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

James und Remus standen auf. "Ja, lasst uns gehen!"

"Habt ihr Taschenlampen mit?", erkundigte sich Lily, während sie und Anna sich ebenfalls dazu aufrafften, aufzustehen.

"Taschenlampen?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

"Ach so – sorry, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ihr das nicht kennt …. Ich glaube ich habe mehrere mit. Wartet kurz, ich hole sie." Lily verschwand im Zelt und kramte in einer Tasche herum. "Ich habe nur vier, also geht einer leer aus."

"Ich brauche keine – vier sind mehr als genug.", beruhigte Annabelle sie.

Sie folgten dem gewohnten Weg zum See. Dabei kamen sie auch an einem großen Freilichtkino vorbei.

"Wann gehen wir dahin?", fragte Sirius und zeigte auf die riesige Leinwand vor der an die fünfzig Leute auf den Start des Films warteten.

"Wir könnten das nächste Mal gehen. Aber ich weiß gar nicht was für Filme sie heuer spielen …", antwortete Lily.

Sie gingen am öffentlichen Strand (auf dem sich natürlich keine Leute mehr befanden) vorbei und bogen dann in einen kleinen Weg ein.

Lily sah sich wachsam um. Sie war fast ein bisschen und hielt sich deshalb nahe neben James. Es war stockdunkel. Nur die Lichtkegel der Taschenlampen sprangen vor ihnen auf und ab

Der Weg wurde ein bisschen breiter und ein leises Rauschen wurde hörbar.

"Was ist das?", fragte Annabelle ängstlich und hängte sich bei Remus ein.

"Das ist nur der See. Da vorne ist ein kleiner Strand.", sagte Lily und nickte mit dem Kopf nach rechts. "Lasst uns runter gehen."

Sie sprang übermütig ein paar Felsen hinunter um schneller zu dem schmalen, sandigen Uferstreifen zu kommen.

Das Wasser schlug leise gegen die Steine.

Lily und James standen ein paar Meter von den anderen entfernt. Annabelle sah Lily fragend an.

Lily nickte.

Annabelle wandte sich an Remus und Sirius und sagte: "Kommt! Wir müssen den Sterne-schau-Felsen besetzen, bevor jemand anders dort ist!"

Sirius, der wie immer gar nichts checkte drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal zu Lily und James um und sagte: "Kommt ihr?"

"Wir kommen in ein paar Minuten nach.", antwortete Lily.

James war fassungslos. Seit wann wollte Lily mit ihm alleine sein?

Sirius warf Lily einen skeptischen Blick zu lief dann aber hinter Remus und Anna her.

James scharrte nervös mit seinen Füßen im Sand. "Warum wolltest du nicht mit den Anderen mitgehen?"

Lily setzte sich in den Sand und bedeutete James sich neben sie zu setzen. "Weil ich mit dir reden muss."

James setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Lily. "Worüber?"

"Naja … du merkst doch auch, dass wir nicht so toll miteinander auskommen?"

"Ja sicher, aber die letzten fünf Tage war es doch ganz okay.", antwortete James.

"Ja, schon … aber ich spreche eher von der normalen Schulzeit."

"Ok."

"Ich habe am ersten Tag hier beschlossen … es war bis jetzt nur noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt er dir zu erzählen..."

"Ja?"

"Wir sollten … Also der Urlaub dauert jetzt schon ziemlich lange und wir haben uns noch nicht gegenseitig angemeckert …"

"Lily, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber üblicherweise bist du es, die mich anmeckert …."

Lily wurde leicht rot, was James aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. "Äh ja, stimmt."

James lachte. "Aber das kann man dir nicht vorwerfen ... ich habe es oft verdient."

Lily stimmte in sein Lachen ein und sagte: "Das hätten wir ja jetzt geklärt."

"Wolltest du noch was sagen?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich will dich um etwas bitten."

"Um was?"

Lily hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. "Freunde?"

James ergriff ihre schmale Hand. "Freunde." James grinste breit.

Lily räusperte sich und stand auf. "Wir sollten mal zu den Anderen gehen."

Während sie auf den Weg zurück kletterten fragte James: "Warum haben wir uns eigentlich immer gestritten?"

"Weil du ein Arsch warst.", lachte Lily.

James rutschte kurz aus und breitete seine Arme aus um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. "Du warst auch nicht die Netteste, Missy."

Lily schüttelte stolz den Kopf. "Das leugne ich ja auch gar nicht!"

Unbeschadet erreichten sie den Weg wieder.

"Übrigens – euer Streich war genial."

"Schön, dass wir dich beeindrucken konnten.", grinste Lily.

"Woher hattet ihr die Fischinnereien?"

"Wir waren in der Nacht vordem Streich am Hafen und haben auf die Fischer gewartete … wir haben sie ganz freundlich gefragt ob wir etwas haben können …"

"Ist ihnen das nicht komisch vorgekommen?", wunderte sich James.

"Wir haben ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt. Das wir die Eingeweide brauchen um drei aufgetussten Schnepfen einen Streich zu spielen. Er hat gesagt, dass er auch schon mit solchen Tussen zu tun gehabt hat und hat uns angeboten zu nehmen soviel wir brauchen … er hatte wirklich Mitleid …"

James lachte. "Trotzdem war es genial. Ein perfekter Abschiedsgruß."

"Wie weit sind die schon weg?", fragte Lily, da noch immer keiner der Freunde vor ihnen auf dem Weg zu sehen war.

Lily ging etwas vor James, als sie plötzlich laut aufschrie und sich an den rechten Knöchel griff. Sie war auf einer großen Steinplatte ausgerutscht, die sie in der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen hatte. "Verdammt."

James schloss besorgt zu ihr auf. "Bist du ok? Ist der Knöchel gebrochen?"

"Ja, ja, es geht schon wieder. Es ist bestimmt nichts gebrochen. Komm, beeilen wir uns lieber."

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach weitergehen. Was wenn er wirklich gebrochen ist?"

"Wirklich James, es geht schon. Gehen wir.", widersprach Lily und versuchte ihren Fuß wieder zu belasten. Kaum war etwas Gewicht auf dem Knöchel keuchte sie vor Schmerz auf. James fing sie auf, bevor sie Kontakt mit dem Erdboden machte.

"Du bist nicht okay.", schimpfte James kopfschüttelnd.

"Doch, dass bin ich!", protestierte Lily. "Können wir bitte gehen?"

"Sicher." James hob Lily hoch, drehte um und ging den Weg zurück den sie eben gekommen waren.

"James!"

"Was? Ich lasse dich sicher nicht mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel weitergehen!"

"Warum gehen wir in diese Richtung?", fragte Lily ärgerlich.

"Weil wir jetzt zurück zum Campingplatz gehen und deinen Knöchel heilen."

Lily seufzte und legte ihre Arme um James Nacken. Der Kegel der Taschenlampe war auf den Boden gerichtet. So konnte Lily das breite Grinsen auf James Gesicht nicht sehen.

Lily war eingeschlafen, als sie das Zelt der Marauder erreichten. James öffnete mühevoll den Reißverschluss – er hatte ja noch immer Lily im Arm – und legte Lily dann auf seine Luftmatratze. Er suchte in seinem Rucksack nach etwas. Von diesem Geräusch wurde Lily wieder wach.

"James?"

James, der seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ja?"

"Was machst du da?", fragte das Mädchen, noch immer etwas schlaftrunken. James setzte sich neben sie, schob das eine Hosenbein hoch und besah ihren Knöchel.

"Ich werde deinen Knöchel heilen? _Mit Magie_." Lily nickte.

"Fein …", murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf den Polster.

James murmelte eine Beschwörung. Gelbes Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und ließ Lilys Knöchel kurz erglühen. Dann war das Licht verschwunden.

James drehte den Fuß vorsichtig im Kreis. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"

Lily lächelte erleichtert. "Wie neu. Wo hast du so etwas gelernt?"

"Ich möchte nach der Schule Heiler werden, also übe ich schon einmal die einfachsten Sprüche …"

Lily lächelte. "Danke.", flüsterte sie noch, bevor der Schlaf sie abermals übermannte.


	7. 7 Enter Chase and Jesse

**Disclaimer: The Same as ever ...**

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Lily drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie blinzelte mehrmals bevor sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht der Sonne gewöhnten. Dann erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an die letzte Nacht.

Sie hatte sich ihren Knöchel gebrochen, James hatte sie zurück zum Campingplatz getragen, ihren Knöchel geheilt und sie war dann wohl eingeschlafen. Als sie sich daran wieder erinnern konnte setzte sie sich ruckartig auf. Sie war in ihrem eigenen Zelt.

Sie krabbelte aus dem Zelt und fand auf dem kleinen Platz davor Anna.

"Hey, Anna.", begrüßte Lily ihre Freundin die sich gerade einer Schüssel Müsli widmete.

"Hey, Lils! Wie geht´s?", fragte Annabelle und nahm ihre Füße von einem Stuhl, so dass Lily sich hinsetzen konnte.

"Mir geht´s gut …. Wie bin ich gestern Nacht in unser Zelt gekommen?"

"James hat dich rübergetragen,", grinste Annabelle. "aber daran hast du dich inzwischen sicher schon gewöhnt."

Lily warf mit Müsli nach Anna und nahm sich dann auch eine Schüssel voll. "Halt die Klappe! Er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen."

"Das wäre auch nicht so gut gewesen, mit deinem Knöchel! Keine Sorge … ich erzähle ihm schon nicht, dass es dir gefallen hat!", kicherte Annabelle.

"Hat es nicht!"

"Da hast du gestern aber was anderes vor dich hin gemurmelt, als er dich rübergetragen hat ….", sang Annabelle vor sich hin.

Lilys riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf. "Hab ich nicht! ... Sag mir, dass ich es nicht getan habe!"

Annabelle grinste und Lily stöhnte auf. "Das ist nicht gut.", murmelte sie.

"Also – hat es dir nun gefallen?", bohrte Annabelle nach.

"Habe ich das nicht schon letzte Nacht gesagt ….", murmelte Lily zögernd.

"Ich will wissen ob du es auch so gemeint hast!"

Lily wurde rot und betrachtete ihr Müsli. "Höchstens ein bisschen …"

Annabelle brach in lautes Gelächter aus. "Ja! Keine Sorge, ich werde es keinem erzählen ... außer vielleicht Sirius …"

Lily versenkte ihren Löffel in ihrer Schüssel und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Als ob das noch einen Unterschied machen würde. Sie wissen es sowieso schon!"

Annabelle kicherte. "Woher sollten sie das wissen?", fragte sie hinterlistig und sah Lily lauernd an.

"Weil sie mich letzte Nacht gehört haben!"

"Nein, haben sie nicht.", antwortete Annabelle.

"Na gut. Dann hat James ihnen eben erzählt, was ich gesagt habe!"

"James hat auch nichts gehört.", verneinte Annabelle.

"Wie das? Hast du ihm die Ohren abgeschnitten?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

"Nein … aber du hast gar nicht im Schlaf geredet. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen ob du es genossen hast.", erklärte Annabelle unschuldig und füllte ihre Schüssel zum zweiten Mal.

"Anna!"

"Was? Ich wollte nur die Wahrheit wissen. Jetzt weiß ich es und du hast es auch endlich mal zugegeben, dass du dich langsam für James erwärmst!"

Lily warf erneut mit Müsli nach Anna.

"Was höre ich da über meinen kleinen Prongsie?"

Sirius tauchte natürlich wie immer im ungünstigsten Augenblick auf und hatte Anna letzte Worte gehört. Er setzte sich und schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel.

"Nichts.", behauptete Lily sofort.

Sirius grinste. "Klar ... Anna?"

"Lily mag James!", jublete Anna.

"Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht … sie hat zugelassen, dass er sie den ganzen Weg zurück tragt …"

"Er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen!", protestierte Lily erneut.

"Ohhhh – arme Lily. Also willst du mir ernsthaft verklickern, dass du es kein bisschen genossen hast, Süße?" Sirius sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

"So könnte man es verstehen, ja.", versuchte Lily ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, während Sirius zu lachen begann.

Er legte einen Arm um Lilys Schultern und sagte: "Weist du, du musst ihn nicht hassen. Seid ihr zwei jetzt nicht Freunde? So hat James es mir jedenfalls erzählt."

"Oh, also hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", freute sich Anna.

"Ja, wir haben am Strand geredet und dann bin ich hergefallen …", erklärte Lily.

"Deshalb wolltest du mit ihm alleine am Strand bleiben?", fragte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

"Ja. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob wir nicht Freunde sein können und so weiter."

"Da hättest du ihn ja nicht extra fragen brauchen. Natürlich hat er ja gesagt. Ich glaube du wärst eher gefährdet gewesen nein zu sagen.", grinste Sirius.

"Ja, ja, ja. Dann sagen wir ich habe ihm meine Freundschaft letzte Nacht angeboten. Akzeptabel?", fragte Lily Sirius genervt.

"Perfekt!"

Ein paar Minuten später tauchten James und Remus ebenfalls auf.

"Morgen Jungs!", begrüßte Anna sie fröhlich.

Die Beiden grüßten ebenfalls, dann setzten sie sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. James gegenüber von Sirius.

"Guten Morgen, Lily. Wie geht´s deinem Knöchel?"

Lily wurde leicht rot und senkte kurz den Blick. Dann sah sie James aber doch an und lächelte leicht. "Gut, danke. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und ... danke noch mal für gestern."

James lächelte zurück und sagte: "Jederzeit.", während die Anderen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Die drei Jungs verschwanden bald darauf und tauchten erst nach zwanzig Minuten wieder auf. Sie hatten hohe Stiefel und kurze Hosen angezogen. Auf den Köpfen hatten sie Hüte, über den Schultern lange Angeln.

"Wir gehen fischen!", rief James schon von weitem.

"Was du nicht sagst!", zog Lily ihn auf.

"… das hast du nicht gesehen?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, aber Lily winkte lachend ab.

"Wann geht ihr?", fragte Annabelle.

"Jetzt sofort. Wir wollten es euch nur sagen!", sagte Remus.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Nachdem die Anderen weg waren, zogen Lily und Anna sich um (bequeme Panties und Tank-Tops) und beratschlagten was sie tun wollten.

"LILY!", schrie plötzlich jemand. "LILY! LILY!"

Annabelle drehte sich zu Lily um. "Wer ruft da deinen Namen? Klingt wie ein Junge."

Lily's Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sie sprang auf und sah sich um, um den Besitzer der Stimme sehen zu können.

"LILY!" Es kam von rechts. Lily spähte gegen die Sonne und erblickte zwei Jungs. Der Eine hatte die Hände um den Mund gelegt und rief ihren Namen.

Er war groß und hatte braune Haut. Er hatte dunkles, gelocktes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel und teilweise die braunen Augen verdeckte. Der andere Junge war etwas kleiner aber ebenfalls gebräunt. Allerdings hatte er hellblondes von der Sonne ausgebleichtes Haar und stechend blaue Augen.

"JESSE!", schrie Lily auf und rannte auf den Jungen zu, der sie lachend aufhob und im Kreis herumwirbelte.

Noch immer mit den Füßen in der Luft fragte Lily ihn: "Wie geht´s die? Du hast mir nicht geschrieben! Ich habe dich vermisst! Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Jesse ließ sie wieder hinunter und lachte. "So viele Fragen? Gut wo fangen wir an? Mir geht es gut, ich habe dir geschrieben und ich habe dich auch mehr vermisst, als du mich – da brauchen wir gar nicht zu diskutieren!", fügte er hinzu, als Lily empört ihren Mund öffnete.

"Und ich bin erst seit drei Tagen hier. Also praktisch erst angekommen. Wir haben abgeladen, ausgepackt und dann haben Chase und ich uns schon auf die Suche nach dir gemacht! Ach ja. Ich muss euch noch vorstellen. Lily das ist Chase, Chase das ist Lily."

"Hi!", strahlte Lily und winkte Chase zu. Inzwischen war auch Anna bei der Gruppe angekommen.

"Das ist meine Freundin Annabelle. Anna, das sind Jesse und Chase."

Sie sagten hallo und Jesse fragte: "Geht sie auch auf deine Schule?"

"Ja, klar. Gleicher Jahrgang."

"Und wie geht´s dem guten alten Dumbledore?", fragte Jesse lachte.

"Er ist alt … und senil… und brilliant!"

Annabelle öffnete erstaunt ihren Mund und sagte: "Du kennst Dumbledore? Also bist du auch ein —", an dieser Stelle stieß Lily ihr ihren Ellbogen in den Magen.

Jesse's riss die Augen auf. Und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe nur eine Menge von Lily gehört, aber ich hatte nie das Vergnügen die Schule zu _sehen_." Er schien leicht verstimmt zu sein.

Lily schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Arm. "Du weist, dass du das nicht kannst. Du willst doch nur nach England!"

"Klar! Ich habe gehört, dass die Mädels dort echt heiß sind!"

Annabelle wandte sich an Chase während Lily und Jesse redeten. "Alte Freunde?", fragte sie.

"Yea … alles was ich seit ein paar Tagen von ihm höre dreht sich um Lily …" Chase verzog das Gesicht.

Anna lachte. „Ich musste mir auch einiges über Jesse anhören. Seid ihr alleine hier?"

"Nein, Jesses Familie ist auch hier. Wir wohnen nur ein paar Campingplatzparzellen weiter. In D. Wir haben nicht sehr lange gebraucht um euch zu finden."

Lily und Annabelle zeigten Jesse und Chase ihr Zelt und saßen dann den ganzen Tag gemeinsam in der Sonne. Lily und Jesse tauschten Erinnerungen und Neuigkeiten aus und Chase und Anna machten sich miteinander bekannt.

Gegen sechs Uhr abends kamen James, Sirius und Remus vom Fischen zurück. Sie kamen fischlos, nass, müde und doch gut gelaunt zu den Mädels hinüber.

Annabelle und Chase sprachen noch immer, während Lily und Jesse eine Partie Slap Jack (A/N irgendein Kartenspiel – keine Ahnung welches) spielten. Lily hatte eben Jesses hand getroffen und lachte laut auf.

Als sie die Jungs bemerkte rief sie ihnen fröhlich zu: "Hey, ihr drei!"

Sirius, James und Remus winkten zurück, dann entdeckten sie Chase und Jesse.

"Kommt rüber!", rief Annabelle ihnen zu.

Langsam gingen sie zu Lily, Jesse, Annabelle und Chase hinüber.

Lily bemerkte ihre Anspannung und sagte: "Sirius, Remus … James, das sind Chase und … Jesse."

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Na – ist das nicht fies?

Der arme James – ein Konkurrent :-)


	8. 8 The Racoon Growls

**Disclaimer: Diese Story gehört J.K.Rowling und My Black Backpack (neuer Name) – ich bin hier leider nur die Übersetzerin : -(**

**A/N: So – hier ist schon das achte Chapter (oho – wird ja immer länger erstauntschau)**

Übrigens ist in der Story gerade der 6. Urlaubstag. Es sollte ein zweiwöchiger Urlaubstrip werden, aber wenn „My Black Backpack" nicht alles reinkriegt, dann wird's länger. Also – nur zur Info – es ist noch immer Tag 6.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

_Sirius, James und Remus winkten zurück, dann entdeckten sie Chase und Jesse._

"_Kommt rüber!", rief Annabelle ihnen zu._

_Langsam gingen sie zu Lily, Jesse, Annabelle und Chase hinüber._

_Lily bemerkte ihre Anspannung und sagte: "Sirius, Remus … James, das sind Chase und … Jesse."_

Jesse bot James, Sirius und Remus freundlich seine Hand an. Sirius ergriff sie als Erster und schüttelte sie, während James zwischen Lily und Jesse hin- und hersah und Remus Chase und Annabelle beobachtete.

Remus riss sich schließlich zusammen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jesse. Er begrüßte ihn ebenfalls und stellte sich vor. Jesse wandte sich jetzt James zu. Dieser gab ihm kurz die Hand, ließ sie dann aber wortlos sofort wieder los, als hätte Jesse eine ansteckende Krankheit.

Eine ungemütliche Stille breitete sich aus, die Sirius schließlich durchbrach: "_Wer_ seid ihr eigentlich?"

Lily sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Äh, das sind Jesse and Chase ... hab ich doch schon gesagt …."

James fragte sie finster: "Woher kennst du _Jesse und Chase_?"

"Jesse und seine Familie sind schon immer zusammen mit meiner Familie hierher gekommen. Wir kennen uns seit wir-" Lily wandte sich an Jesse, "fünf Jahre alt sind?"

Jesse zuckte die Schultern. "So ungefähr, ja."

"Und Chase ist Jesses Freund.", schloss Lily.

"_Wunderbar._", murmelte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Oooh, du bist also Jesse!", sagte Sirius einigermaßen freundlich. "Hab schon viel von dir gehört."

"Ja? Das ist interessant. Ich finde es lustig, dass Lilys Freunde schon von mir gehört haben … ich dagegen höre eure Namen heute zum ersten Mal.", Jesse sah Lily anklagend an.

"Was? Ich hatte Angst, dass du ihnen Briefe in die Schule schreiben würdest! Wo du doch weist, dass du das nicht kannst."

Jesse seufzte und hielt sich eine Hand ans Herz. "Das würde ich doch _nie_!" Lily lachte und schlug ihn erneut locker auf die Schulter.

Ein leises Knurren ertönte. Annabelle sprang erschrocken auf. "Was war das?"

"Nichts!", sagte Sirius und beobachtete James unbehaglich. "Wahrscheinlich nur … nur ein Waschbär oder so was…." Sirius nahm James und Remus vorsichtig an den Armen und zog sie nervös in Richtung ihres eigenen Zeltes. "Wir gehen jetzt besser … ihr wisst schon … waschen … den Fischgestank loswerden … und das ganze andere Zeug."

"Hier gibt es keine Waschbären ….", murmelte Lily nachdenklich.

"Sind die immer so drauf?", fragte Jesse und schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Normalerweise nicht ... ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie haben.", antwortete Lily und versuchte herauszufinden was der Grund für das komische Verhalten der Jungs war.

"Aber bitte!", stöhnte Annabelle laut.

"Was?", wollte Lily wissen.

"Du weist warum James sich so aufführt!"

Lily sah Anna fragend an. "Tue ich das?"

"Hör auf dich dümmer zu stellen als du bist!"

"Ich stelle mich nicht dumm!", protestierte Lily.

"Du weist, dass er in dich verknallt ist!" Annabelle schrie schon fast vor Ungeduld.

"Sie werden dich hören!", flüsterte Lily und setzte sich neben Anna. "Und er ist nicht in mich verknallt. Er kann mich ja nicht mal so gut leiden!"

Annabelle knurrte gereizt. "_Natürlich _mag er dich noch!"

"Er hat mich noch nicht einmal nach einem Date gefragt!"

"Vielleicht weil er sich _geändert_ hat und nicht mehr der egoistische Idiot ist der er mal war. Wolltest du das nicht immer so?"

"Ja ... eigentlich schon, aber das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass er mich mag!"

Annabelle seufzte. "Glaub was du willst, Lils." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Chase und ihrem Gespräch zu.

Jesse tippte Lily auf die Schulter. "Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an und nickte.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

"Das ist SCHRECKLICH!", schimpfte James und trat wütend gegen einen Eimer, den sie zum Fischen gebraucht hatten.

"Warum ist das so furchtbar?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Weil Lily jetzt endlich mit **mir** _geredet_ hat! Wir haben echte Gespräche geführt! Wir sind **_Freunde_** geworden! _Ich_ habe sie getragen, als sie sich den Knöchel verletzt hatte! Jetzt sind diese Super-Typen hier und sie wird mich völlig vergessen!"

"Prongs, sie sind Freunde. Ich habe in Hogwarts mal gehört, wie sie über ihn geredet hat! Sie sind schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang Freunde – sie sind wie Bruder und Schwester!", versuchte Sirius James zu beruhigen.

James beachtete ihn nicht einmal, aber jetzt trumpfte Sirius auf: "Denkst du, dass ich Lily auf die gleiche Weise mag, wie du?"

James schnaubte. "Natürlich nicht! Das wäre ja noch schöner."

"Na siehst du! Jesse und Lily haben so eine Beziehung wie ich und Lily.", argumentierte Sirius verzweifelt.

"Nein. Haben sie nicht."

"Wirst du wenigstens _nett_ zu ihm sein? Er ist einer von Lilys besten Freunden und es wird dich bei ihr nicht gerade beliebt machen, wenn du dich ihm gegenüber aufführst wie ein Arsch."

"Fein." James ließ sich auf seine Luftmatratze fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Polster.

Sirius sah sich jetzt nach Remus um. Der saß am Tisch und starrte eine Gabel an.

"Was ist mir dir los, Moony?"

"Nichts."

"Anna?"

"... nein."

Sirius lächelte, setzte sich neben Remus und leistete ihm Gesellschaft im „Gabelanstarren".

"Sie kennt Chase ja nicht einmal gut, keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht so ein toller Beziehungsratgeber … tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Das war der beste Rat den ich dir geben konnte."

Remus lächelte leicht. "Das bist du wirklich … Ich denke nicht mal, dass man das einen Rat nennen kann."

"Hey, das ist normalerweise auch dein Job!"

"Ja? Und was ist dein Job?"

"Ich bin der Super-Mann. Ich kann alles! ... außer Ratschläge geben vielleicht … aber das muss ja keiner wissen – also Schhhhhhhhh.", meinte Sirius verschwörerisch und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

"Geht´s dir gut, Lils?", fragte Jesse während er sich bei Lily einhenkte.

"Ja, mir geht es super, warum?"

"Du hast vorhin ein bisschen irritiert und traurig ausgesehen."

Lily nickte. "Ich bin irritiert. Weder James noch Remus hatten ein Recht darauf sich so aufzuspielen."

"Und warum traurig?"

"Ich war nicht traurig."

"Enttäuscht?"

"Ich war auch nicht enttäuscht."

"Sicher?", bohrte Jesse weiter.

"Warum fragst du so?"

"Weil du meine Lily bist und ich nicht will, dass du traurig oder enttäuscht … oder irgendwas anderes Schlimmes bist."

Lily lachte. "Warum sollte ich traurig oder enttäuscht sein?"

"Naja... Da ist … James …"

"Was? Ich soll traurig sein, weil er nicht in mich verknallt ist?", fragte Lily.

"Ja …"

"Da würde ich doch nicht traurig oder enttäuscht sein! Ich würde … vor Freude springen!", sagte Lily und zwang sich zu einem Lachen.

"Wenn du das sagst."

"Ja, das sage ich.", behauptete Lily fest.

Für einen kurzen Moment waren sie still.

Dann wechselte Jesse das Thema und stieß Lily in die Seite. "Unsere Freunde scheinen sich ja gut zu verstehen …"

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Na – was sagt ihr?

Hab mich EXTRA beeilt gg

Sirius ist süß, oder? knuddel

James dagegen ja nicht so ... Ein Waschbär! tztztz

Findet ihr Jesse schon nett oder ist er schon Staatsfein Nr. 1?

Reviews wären nett!

Wüsste gerne was ihr denkt ;-)


	9. 9 Sleeping on James´ Shoulder

**Disclaimer: Ich habe beschlossen, dass es reicht, das ich das immer in den ersten Kapiteln betont habe. Also – wer es vergessen hat, wem Lily, James & Co. „gehören", der soll in den vorigen Kapiteln schauen :-)**

**A/N: Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber na ja – jetzt ist´s es ja endlich da. **

**Viel Spaß**

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

"Also hast du dir gestern Nacht noch selbst Ratschläge erteilt, Moony?", fragte Sirius Remus als er am nächsten Tag aus dem Zelt kroch.

"Ja, auch ohne deine Hilfe, danke."

"Das freut mich aber, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Und was hast du dir geraten?"

"Freunde dich mit ihnen an, sei freundlich, tu so als wäre alles in Ordnung und bleib trotzdem unauffällig dran. Er verschwindet morgen sowieso wieder, also werde ich das wohl für einen Tag lang aushalten."

"Sag das Prongs. Ernsthaft. Er braucht das. Dringen!"

"Hab ich gerade … er hat gesagt ich solle verschwinden und hat eine Laterne nach mir geworfen …."

"Lily wird denken, dass er wieder der Trottel ist, der er in ihren Augen in den letzten Jahren immer war.", sagte Sirius und warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf das Zelt, in dem James war.

"Ich weiß … aber er ist selbst Schuld. Wir haben beide versucht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber es hat nichts geholfen. Er muss das selbst herausfinden … und ich wette das passiert erst, wenn Lily ihn wieder hasst …."

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Lily, Annabelle, Jesse und Chase schlenderten zum Zeltplatz der Marauder und setzten sich um den Campingtisch.

Sirius sah auf. "Wo wart ihr denn? Ich wollte euch heute schon mal besuchen, aber ihr wart nicht da."

"Wir waren bei Chase und Jesse drüben. Ich wollte Jesses Eltern gerne begrüßen – ich hatte sie schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

"Das klingt nach einer großen Begrüßungszeremonie.", sagte Remus.

"Das war es auch. Oh! Ratet was sie gesagt haben!"

James machte auch endlich mal den Mund auf: "Was?"

Lily sah ihn überrascht an. In seinen Worten war kein Hauch von Bitternis, Ärger oder Schärfe gewesen.

Sirius und Remus durchleuchteten ihn ebenfalls mit überraschten und prüfenden Blicken. Lily räusperte sich und sagte endlich, was Jesses Eltern gesagt hatten: "Sie haben erzählt, dass es in den Bergen hier herum noch immer Schnee gibt!"

"Mitte Juli?", fragte Remus skeptisch.

"Jaa! Heuer hat es so viel Schnee gegeben, dass er noch immer nicht ganz geschmolzen ist. Einige Passstraßen sind sogar gesperrt!"

"Willst du dahin?", fragte Annabelle und sprang begeistert und aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab.

"Klar … Ich meine … wir haben schon seit vier Monaten keinen Schnee mehr gesehen, oder?"

„Und es ist ja so, dass wir im Winter nicht genug von dem Zeug haben … also lasst uns alle herumspringen, weil es hier irgendwo einen kleinen Schneehaufen gibt … iha! Lasst uns den Schnee suchen, den wir das ganze Jahr haben! Was für ein Spaß!", meckerte Sirius.

"Verdirb nicht alles, Sirius!", schimpfte Lily mir ihm. Sirius streckte ihr demonstrativ die Zunge raus.

"Ich bin dafür, dass wir gehen.", schloss James sich (oh Überraschung) Lily an.

"Remus? Sirius? Was sagt ihr jetzt?", fragte Annabelle.

Beide nickten ergeben.

"Perfekt! Aber erst will ich mich noch schnell duschen …", murmelte Lily.

"Ich denke, dass eine Dusche keinem von uns schaden würde.", stellte Annabelle fest. Keiner hatte was dagegen einzuwenden, also trennten sich ihre Wege wieder für kurze Zeit.

Lily, James und Annabelle waren als Erste fertig, da sie ganz vorne in der Schlange gestanden waren. Die Anderen waren noch immer unter der Dusche. Nur Sirius stellte sich noch immer an.

So beschlossen die Drei kurz einmal in den Laden zu gehen.

Sie überquerten gerade den Parkplatz als ein Mann an ihnen vorbeilief. Er sah verstört und ängstlich aus.

"Können wir Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Sir?", fragte Lily.

"Weiß irgendwer von euch, wo das nächste Krankenhaus hier ist? Ich habe schon zweimal die Rettung gerufen, aber die sind noch immer nicht da!"

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Annabelle.

"Ein Junge. Ich habe es nur aus der Ferne gesehen ... er ist von einem der großen Felsen gesprungen und auf den Rücken gefallen. Er sagt, dass er sich nicht bewegen kann."

"Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es hier in der näheren Umgebung ein … Krankenhaus gibt.", sagte Annabelle bedauernd.

James dachte nach und wandte sich dann an den Mann, der schon weitergehen und andere Hilfe suchen wollte.

"Moment, ich bin ein Heiler in Ausbildung."

Lily stieß ihm in die Rippen und hustete: "Arzt."

"Arzt – Arzt wollte ich sagen.", verbesserte James sich schnell.

"Helfen Sie! Bitte.", bat der Mann verzweifelt.

"Natürlich. Wo liegt er denn?"

Sie folgten dem Mann, der sie auf eine kleine Menschengruppe zu führte.

Neben ihnen war ein riesiger Felsbrocken. James, der Mann, Lily und Annabelle kämpften sich durch die Menschentraube bis sie bei dem Jungen ankamen. Er konnte kaum älter als acht Jahre sein.

Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und von der Erde schmutzig.

James kniete sich rasch neben dem Kind nieder.

"Hallo, ich bin James. Wie heißt du?"

Der Junge sah James ängstlich an und murmelte: "Ben, ich heiße Ben."

"Und wie alt bist du?"

"Ich bin schon sieben.", antwortete Ben leise.

"Ok Ben, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Es tut weh – so weh."

"Was tut dir weh?"

"Der Rücken ... und mein Kopf und meine Füße fühlen sich merkwürdig an."

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte James weiter, während er Ben vorsichtig drehte und sich versicherte, dass er nirgendwo Wunden hatte.

Ben schien jetzt ein wenig Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst zu haben und so erzählte er brav:

"Ich und mein kleiner Bruder Austin, er ist erst sechs, sind von den Felsen gesprungen. Bei dem einen da bin ich aber ausgerutscht und runtergefallen ..."

Lily und Annabelle sahen ebenso wie die restlichen Leute gespannt zu, wie James beide Beine des Jungen vorsichtig beugte und streckte und sich dabei immer erkundigte, ob das weh tat.

Er überprüfte ebenso die Arme, die Hüften und schließlich den Nacken des Jungen. Lily blinzelte um die Tränen aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben.

Was war jetzt los? Sie war sicher durch den Schock, dass der kleine Junge einen Unfall gehabt hatte, empfindlich geworden. Warum sollte sie sonst weinen, nur weil James sich rührend um ein Kind kümmerte, das er gar nicht kannte.

James bat die ängstlichen Eltern um etwas Eis. Während sie es holten, setzte er den Buben vorsichtig auf, so dass er das Eis dann am Nacken platzieren konnte.

Er befahl dem Kleinen das Eis dort festzuhalten.

Und dann kam endlich die Feuerwehr. Fünf Feuerwehrmänner mit einer Trage, auf die sie den Kleine vorsichtig legten.

James wechselte noch rasch ein paar Worte mit Bens Eltern und zog sich dann zu Lily und Anna zurück.

"Er hatte nur eine Schramme am rechten Ellbogen, vermutlich auch ein paar Prellungen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber sonst fehlt ihm nichts. Ich glaube, dass er durch den Schock den Eindruck bekam, sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können. Das habe ich ihm und seinen Eltern auch schon gesagt … aber die Feuerwehrleute wollen ihn sicher noch selbst durchchecken. Ich bin ja kein Arzt. Stört es euch, wenn wir hier bleiben? Es interessiert mich, zu was für Schlüssen sie kommen."

Sie warteten, bis die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren und die Feuerwehr Eltern und Kind mit den gleichen Informationen zurückließ, die auch James ihnen gegeben hatte.

James lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu und dann gingen sie zurück, um zu sehen, wo die Anderen blieben.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Lily und Annabelle erzählten den Anderen begeistert von James Heldentat, während sie im Auto der Marauder immer höher in die Berge hinauf fuhren.

James war überraschenderweise eher peinlich berührt, dass die Zwei seine Geschichte so hervorhoben, dass er recht wenig sprach.

Sie hielten an, als die Fahrbahn vor ihnen mit den Schneeresten bedeckt waren, von denen sie gehört hatten.

Die weiße Pracht glitzerte und blinkte um sie herum und keiner konnte mehr glauben, dass es dort wo sie herkamen an die 30° hatte.

Sirius formte sofort eine Schneeball. "Hat das Ministerium den Schnee mit einem Gefrierzauber belegt?"

Jesse schnaubte und Chase starrte Sirius an. Hin- und hergerissen, ob er glauben sollte, dass Sirius ein Idiot war, oder ob er einen Scherz machen wollte.

Schließlich entschied er sich für Letzteres und begann laut zu lachen. Alle sahen ihn merkwürdig an und so wandelte er das Lachen relativ schnell in ein lautes Husten um.

"Let the show begin!", rief Lily plötzlich aus und stürzte sich mit Anna auf den Fersen in das kühle Weiß. Mit kurzem Abstand folgten die Jungs.

Lily uand Annabelle erklommen den höchsten Hügel, den sie finden konnten. Lily schlitterte übermütig auf den Knien hinunter. Oder besser gesagt sie versuchte es.

Es hatte ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Surfen und ebenso schwer war es das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Lachend ließ sich Lily in den Schnee plumpsen bevor sie in einen Baum schlitterte, der etwas ungünstig stand.

Es folgten eine Reihe von Wettbewerben, wer länger schlittern konnte, wer die besten Figuren machen konnte und wer dem Baum am Besten ausweichen konnte.

Die nächste Stufe war, wer _aufstehen_ konnte. Lily hatte damit so ihre Schwierigkeiten. Es konnte _vielleicht_ daran liegen, dass sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie brauchte Jesse, Sirius _und _Annabelle um sie wieder auf die Beine zu hieven.

Chase und Annabelle sonderten sich schon bald darauf etwas von den Anderen ab und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Remus vermied es offensichtlich in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Lily sah sich nach noch größeren Erhebungen um. Während sie sich von den Anderen entfernte, achtete sie darauf, nicht im Schnee zu versinken. Plötzlich entdeckte sie etwas im Schnee, was eindeutig nach ... Blut aussah. Die Spur führte in die Richtung weiter, in die sie gerade ging.

"Äh, Jungs?", rief Lily über ihre Schulter zurück, "Könnt ihr mal kommen?"

"Schaut." Lily deutete auf die Spuren im Schnee, als Alle zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten.

Langsam verfolgten sie die Spur um sich zu versichern, dass am Ende der Spur kein verletztes Tier lag. Gerade als sie wieder umdrehen und die Suche aufgeben wollten, erdonnerte ein lautes Knurren.

"Prongs!", sagte Sirius leise, "Jesse ist nicht mal in der Nähe von Lily, also hör auf mit diesem verdammten Geknurre."

"Das bin ich nicht, Padfoot. Aber danke, dass du an mich denkst, wenn du etwas knurren hörst …"

Lily riss die Augen auf, als sie den Verursacher des Knurrens entdeckte.

Ein großer Wolf stand vor der Gruppe. Verunsichert und stocksteif stand das Tier vor ihnen. Sein Maul war mit Blut verschmiert.

Sirius stieß James in die Seite und nickte, aber James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Sirius sah ihn bettelnd an, aber James schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

Vorsichtig zog James seinen Zauberstab, aber Lily sah ihn warnend an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Chase. Jesse war zum Glück beim Auto geblieben.

Flüsternd fochten Lily und James einen Wordkampf aus, bis sie endlich die perfekte Lösung gefunden hatten.

Lily flüsterte Annabelle etwas zu, die so tat, als würde sie die Sache stören, dann aber doch grinste.

Sie zeigte James den hochgereckten Daumen. Dann ging sie auf Chase zu, drehte ihn mit dem Rücken zu dem Wolf, der noch immer unentschlossen war, ob er sein Futter verteidigen oder den Fremden überlassen sollte, und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Es brauchte sieben Abwehrzauber von James, bis der Wolf sich endlich auf der Hinterhand herumwarf und verschwand.

Als Annabelle sich wieder von Chase losriss, war dieser ziemlich verstört. Er starrte benommen ins Leere. Annabelle grinste Lily zufrieden an und diese unterdrückte ihr Lachen nur für Remus.

Remus war ziemlich rot geworden und hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er starrte auf seine zu Fäusten geballten Händen.

Nach ein paar Minuten schien Chase wieder zu sich zu kommen. "W-was ist denn passiert? Mit dem Wolf meine ich ..."

"Ich …", James dachte schnell nach, "habe mit einem Ast nach ihm geworfen.", endete er dann etwas lahm.

Sirius sah ihn strafend an. "Prongs. Du bist ein _Marauder_. Da fällt dir nichts Besseres ein!", flüsterte er leise.

Chase schien die Ausrede allerdings nicht weiter zu beschäftigen. Er murmelte nur: "Oh, ja, gute Idee."

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

In dieser Nacht sahen die sieben sich im Freiluftkino den Film „While You Were Sleeping" an. Als Lily die Wahl zwischen einem Sitzplatz neben James oder Anna hatte, setzte sie sich neben James.

Als Jesse und James ihr je einen Schluck aus ihren Getränken anboten, trank sie aus James Glas.

Als sie einschlief, hätte ihr Kopf auch auf Jesse´s Schulter fallen können, aber er fiel auf James´.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/


	10. 10 Everyone shows up at the perfect time

**Disclaimer:** **wie immer – wer wird schon behaupten, dass Lily, James und Co. die eigene Erfindung sind ?**

**A/N: **

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

"Ich will es einfach nicht glauben, dass du heute Abend schon abreisen musst!", jammerte Lily und hängte sich bei Jesse ein, mit dem sie gerade den Weg entlang ging.

Jesse seufzte. "Ich weiß, es ist bescheuert. Ich habe noch viel zu wenig Zeit mit dir verbracht. Aber wir haben ja noch den heutigen Tag."

"Das ist trotzdem nicht genug!", nörgelte Lily.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir vergessen, dass ich bald abreisen muss und wenn wir einfach den Tag heute genießen?"

"Ich versuchs …"

"Eis?", grinste Jesse.

Lil war sofort wieder fröhlicher. "Klar."

Sie schlugen den Weg zum Eisstand ein.

"Was weist du über die Annabelle/Chase Sache?"

Jesse zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß, dass er sie mag … vor allem seit dem Kuss gestern. Was weist du?"

"Ich weiß nur … dass ihr der Kuss sehr gefallen hat … aber ich glaube, dass sie trotzdem noch Remus mag … ich hoffe ich irre mich und sie verletzt Chase nicht."

"Warum glaubst du, dass sie noch an Remus hängt?", fragte Jesse während er sein Eis in Empfang nahm.

"Vor ein paar Monaten hatten sie so eine _Sache_ laufen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Sie haben sich gemocht, sehr sogar ... und dann ist irgendwas passiert. Ich konnte nie rausfinden was eigentlich. Keiner von Beiden will was sagen … aber ich finde sie gehören einfach zusammen."

"Was ist dann mit ihr und Chase?"

"Ich denke schon, dass sie Chase mag … aber ich denke sie steigert sich da in was rein. Sie ist einfach so damit beschäftigt Remus nicht zu mögen, dass sie jetzt ihre Gefühle irgendwie auf Chase überträgt … ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass sie so sehr in Chase verliebt ist, wie sie tut."

"Dann solltest du mit ihr reden. Chase ist, wenn es um Mädchen geht wie ein Riesenbaby. Also – ich helfe meinen Eltern beim Packen und du redest mit Anna. Kannst du mir Chase rüberschicken, wenn er bei euch ist?"

"Ja, okay.", gab Lily sich geschlagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Zelt.

Dort angekommen erblickte sie als erstes die Marauder, die schon wieder an die Vorräte gegangen waren und jausneten. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte sie Anna und Chase die in der Sonne auf dem Boden saßen und sich bestens zu amüsieren schienen.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch unterbreche.", fuhr Lily gnadenlos dazwischen, "aber lässt dir ausrichten, dass du zu ihm rüberkommen sollst. Er braucht Hilfe beim Packen."

Annabelle seufzte und warf Lily einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, was diese allerdings ungerührt zu Kenntnis nahm.

Chase gab Annabelle einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.

"Ist schon okay. Ich hätte mich sowieso bald einmal losreißen müssen. Ich komme bald zurück."

"Musstest du ihn wegschicken?", fragte Annabelle beleidigt.

"Ja." Lily zog Anna auf. "Wir müssen reden."

Sie zog Anna in Richtung des Zeltes, wo die Marauder ihr Gespräch nicht belauschen konnten.

"Worüber denn?", fragte Annabelle und versuchte Lilys Griff abzuschütteln.

"Über etwas _Wichtiges_. Und jetzt beweg dich endlich – außer du willst natürlich, dass Remus alles hören kann … was doch etwas peinlich sein könnte, wenn ich das sage, was ich mir bis jetzt nur dachte."

Annabelle seufzte und ließ sich jetzt widerstandslos „abführen". Sie flüsterte nur leise "Miststück", wobei sei ein Grinsen allerdings nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Und ich bin verdammt stolz darauf."

Lily hatte gute Ohren.

Anna ließ sich im Zelt auf ihre Luftmatratze fallen, während Lily den Eingang mit dem Reißverschluss verschloss.

"Also. Warum dieses Theater?", fragte Annabelle nachdem Lily sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte.

"Es geht um dich … und um Chase … und um Remus. Ich will wissen, was los ist."

"Wie, was los ist? Ich mag Chase, er mag mich. _Wir mögen _unsgegenseitig. Und Remus sitzt am Campingtisch und futtert unser ganzes Essen zusammen. Also - was soll los sein?"

"Ich meine, was mit dir und Remus ist?"

"Ich habe dir doch schon vor _vielen_ Tagen gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr darüber reden will, Lily."

"Ja, hast du. Aber jetzt fange ich wieder davon an, weil ich endlich wissen will, was da abgeht. Du weißt doch, dass du zur Zeit euch alle drei verletzt, oder?"

"Was willst du jetzt wieder sagen? Ich verletze niemanden."

Lily seufzte. "Hast du Remus mal angesehen, seit du Chase geküsst hast?"

"Ok … ich verletze Remus, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe warum. Aber Chase und ich sind beide froh und munter."

"Chase wird verletzt sein, wenn er deine wahren Gefühle erkennt. Und du verletzt dich gerade jetzt selbst."

"Das tue ich nicht, Lily! Erzähl mir nicht, was ich fühle! Ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst! Und warum sollte ich auf Remus Rücksicht nehmen? Ich will Chase!"

"Anna, du magst Remus. Ich kenne dich! Das kannst du nicht vor mir verbergen."

Annabelle schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Nein, das tu ich nicht. Ich mag Remus nicht. Ich mag Chase. Ich mag Remus nicht."

"Was ist zwischen dir und Remus passiert?"

"_Nichts _ist passiert, Lily.", fauchte Annabelle und schüttelte den Kopf noch heftiger. "Nichts."

"Anna. Bitte erzähl es mir. Du verschweigst mir das schon so lange."

Annabelle starrte auf ihre nervös trommelnden Finger.

"Fein." Sie schaute Lily in die Augen. "Er hat mich angelogen. Und zwar über so etwas wichtiges, schwerwiegendes, bei dem ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er mir ins Gesicht lügt."

Mittlerweile sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Annabelle hervor.

"Ich habe es ja schon längst _gewusst_. Aber ich habe es niemandem gesagt. Wie konnte er mir so etwas nur zutrauen! Wie könnte ich so etwas einfach weiter erzählen? Warum sollte ich auch? Das würde ich nie jemandem antun, den ich —"

Lily setzte sich neben Anna und umarmte sie.

"Jetzt weist du es."

"Du magst Chase nicht, oder?"

"Doch, natürlich."

"Nein. Tust du nicht."

Annabelle machte sich von Lily frei und sprang auf. "Doch. Das. Tue. Ich."

Lily sah sie abschätzend an. "Desto länger du diese Scharade aufrecht erhalten willst, desto mehr wirst du ihm weh tun, Anna."

"Was heißt hier Scharade! Ich mag Chase und niemanden sonst!", schrie Annabelle.

Vor dem Zelt ließ Remus blass seine Gabel sinken. Wortlos stand er auf und verbarrikadierte sich im Zelt der Marauder.

"Du willst mir sagen, dass du Remus kein bisschen leiden kannst?", bohrte Lily hartnäckig nach.

Annabelle's Stimme klang gereizt, aber fest. "Kein bisschen."

"Gut. Wenn du es sagst." Lily erhob sich ebenfalls.

Annabelle nickte und versuchte ihre Stimme noch immer ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Ja, das sage ich."

Lily und Annabelle setzten sich zu James und Sirius an den Tisch.

Lily beobachtete die Leute um sie herum.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass ein Mädchen sie mit düsteren Augen anstarrte. Es lehnte in der Nähe an einem Baum, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien Lily mit seinen Blicken aufspießen zu wollen.

Alles was Lily aus der Entfernung erkennen konnte, war, dass das Mädchen mittelgroß war und schmutzig blondes und kurzes Haar hatte.

"Was ist mir der los?", fragte Annabelle und sah ebenfalls in Richtung des Mädchens.

Sirius sah auf. "Keine Ahnung, aber sie steht schon circa seit einer Dreiviertelstunde da. Und seit Lily sich hier hingesetzt hat, schaut sie immer rüber."

Lily stöhnte auf. "Warum hassen mich immer alle Mädchen? Ich kenne sie ja nicht mal und schon scheint sie eine ziemlich Abneigung gegen mich zu haben."

Sirius schaufelte noch ein paar Chips in seinen Mund und meinte ungerührt: "Weil du großartig bist."

Lily schnaubte.

"Warum schnaubst du? Es stimmt! James, hilf mir!"

Ein leichtes Rot verfärbte James Wangen. "Stimmt, Lil, du bist wunderschön.", sagte er und verschwand dann mit dem Kopf in der Kühltruhe um … _irgendetwas_ zu suchen.

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte Jesse wieder auf. "Lily!", rief er schon von weitem, während er auf sie zulief, Chase auf den Fersen.

"Was?"

"Wir bleiben noch einen Tag länger! Ich konnte meine Eltern gerade umstimmen!"

"Wirklich? Das ist ja Wahnsinn!" Lily sprang auf und umarmte Jesse erfreut.

"Ich weiß! Ich kann es kaum fassen!"

"Jesse?" Das Mädchen, das Lily angestarrt hatte, war neben ihnen aufgetaucht.

"Tracy!", sagte erstaunt und umarmte das Mädchen zögerlich.

"Ich wusste, dass du hier bist! Ich habe _sie_ von dem Foto wiedererkannt, das du mir gezeigt hast! Ich habe so gehofft, dass ich dich wieder treffe!"

Das Mädchen lachte klirrend. Aus der Nähe konnte Lily erkennen, dass sie wirklich kein freundliches Gesicht hatte.

Es war schmal und lang mit einer sehr hohen Stirn. Beherrscht von kalten, bohrenden Augen und einem dünnlippigen Mund.

"Wer bist du?", fragte Sirius, der sie schon jetzt nicht mehr leiden konnte.

"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir!", lachte Tracy, wobei ihre Augen aber kalt blieben. "Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Jesse war noch nie einer der gerne seine Freunde vorstellt. Ich bin Tracy. Jesse und ich sind miteinander ausgegangen."

Annabelle stand hinter Lily und flüsterte ihr genervt ins Ohr: "Warum tauchen hier alle Leute auf, die wir irgendwie kennen?"

Tracy richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Jesse und Lily. Herablassend ließ sie ihren Blick über Lily gleiten, dann wandte sie sich mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag wieder an Jesse. "Wie geht es dir immer so?"

"Mir geht´s gut.", antwortete Jesse deutlich distanziert. "Und dir?"

"Oh, mir geht es wunderbar. Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte Tracy und warf Lily einen drohenden Blick zu.

Lil wollte gerade wütend verneinen, aber Jesse war schneller: "Ja!", sagte er und drückte Lilys Arm unauffällig.

"Ja, Lily ist meine Freundin."

"Das kann ich nicht glauben." Augenblicklich warf Tracy auch Jesse einen ihrer mörderischen Blicke zu.

Jesse sah Lily bittend an. "Und warum nicht?", fragte Lily, deren Ehrgeiz Tracy zu nerven auch so schon erwacht war, herausfordernd.

"Naja – bis jetzt hat es immer nur Jesse und mich gegeben.", sagte Tracy mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

"Immer?", fragte Jesse verärgert.

"Ja, Jesse_. Immer_.", antwortete Tracy.

"Jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr.", sagte Jesse unwirsch und warf Lily einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

Lily zwinkerte Jesse unbemerkt von Tracy zu und begann in vor aller Augen zu küssen.

Annabelle starrte erst die Zwei und dann James geschockt an. James Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, aber seine Augen spiegelten seinen Schmerz.

Anna und Sirius versuchten ihn abzulenken und weg zu ziehen, aber er konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick von Lily und Jesse losreißen.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

hej!

Lyncht mich nicht – ich kann nichts dafür ängstlichduck

Na – was sagt ihr zu unserem neuen Charakter?

Voll der Psycho, die Frau :-)


	11. 11 Idiocy

**Disclaimer: Zur Auffrischung – J.K.Rowling ist zu beneiden: alle H.P.-Figuren gehören ihr – und My Black Backpack fährt auch nicht schlecht: Anna, Jesse usw. gehören nämlich ihr ... tja - so ist das!**

**A/N:**** OH MEIN GOOOOTTTT!!!!!! ES GEHT WEITER!!!**

**Ich hab geglaubt meinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als ich gesehen habe, dass bei „Camping in California" ein neues Kapitel da ist!! Juhuuu – voll der Wahnsinn!!**

**Also die Autorin schreibt folgendes zu ihrer Entschuldigung: **I am so sorry!!! I have no excuses to write, though I have tons in my head. All I can do is apologize and tell you I really want to continue this story and hope to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy! I haven't written anything in a very long time so hopefully it isn't too bad!

**Also ich würde mal sagen Entschuldigung angenommen – und endlich geht´s weiter : - ))))))))**

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Jesse löste sich breit grinsend aus dem Kuss. Lily legte ihren Arm und seine Hüfte und warf Tracy einen spitzen Blick zu. Diese warf dem Paar einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, drehte sich um und stürmt quer über den Camping Platz zu ihrem Zelt.

"Warum?", fragte James. Lily öffnete ihren Mund zu einer Antwort, aber er wandte sich ebenfalls ab und ging davon.

Lily warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. "Warum geht er jetzt weg?"

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass er nach dem gerade bleibt? Du bist doch nicht dumm, Lily. Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht, warum du so tust als wärst du es." Sirius warf Jesse einen Blick zu und folgte dann James.

"Würde mir jemand erklären was hier los ist?", meinte Lily verwirrt und leicht verärgert.

Annabelle ignorierte sie und sagte zu Jesse und Chase: "Ihr geht jetzt besser, wir besuchen euch später."

Beide nickten – dann wandte Jesse sich an Lily. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, begnügte sich dann aber damit ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. Er grinste und verschwand dann gemeinsam mit Chase.

Lily sah ihnen geschockt hinterher. "Oh Scheiße.", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf eine Campingsessel fallen.

Annabelle und Remus setzten sich links und rechts von ihr hin. "Jetzt, da du es anscheinend endlich kapierst,", sagte Annabelle, "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

"Bitte fang nicht an zu schreien. Ich kriege gleich Kopfschmerzen.", jammerte Lily.

"Ich glaube wir haben ein Recht auf dich wütend zu sein, Lily. Und wenn nicht wir, dann zumindest James.", sagte Remus.

Lily sank in sich zusammen und murmelte nur mehr: "Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott."

Annabelle ging zu Lily und rieb ihr beruhigend den Rücken. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hättest nicht Jesses Freundin spielen müssen. Und du hättest ihn ganz sicher nicht küssen müssen."

"Ich wollte ihm nur helfen! Ich habe nicht an die Folgen gedacht! Ich kenne ihn seit wir Kinder waren! Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er denkt, dass dieser Kuss mehr bedeutet hat?"

"Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber normalerweise küsst man einfach keinen Typen, wenn der, den man mag daneben steht.", sagte Annabelle.

"Ich weiß! Aber ich wollte nur, dass diese Schlampe weggeht!"

"Warte! Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass du James magst?", warf Remus ein.

Lily riss die Augen auf. "Nein! Warte. Ähm. Ja? Ich denke ... Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe gerade Jesse geküsst! Oh Gott, nicht gut, nicht gut, nicht gut."

"Tja, Lily, du hast es versaut.", stellte Annabelle trocken fest.

"Nein, wirklich? Danke, Anna, das hätte ich jetzt nicht selbst gemerkt."

"Du musst etwas tun.", befahl Anna resolut: „1.) Geh und rede mit Jesse. Sag ihm offen, dass du ihn nicht liebst. Brich sein Herz, wenn nötig, aber stell alles klar. 2.) Entschuldige dich bei James. Oft. 3.) Sag James, wie sehr du ihn magst."

"Ok, ich bin einverstanden mit Nummer 1 und 2, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Punkt Nummer 3 schaffe."

"Das ist aber blöd. Warum sonst solltest du dich bei James entschuldigen, wenn du ihm nicht sagst, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest?"

"Keine Ahnung …"

"Tu es, Lily. Geh zu Jesse."

Lily nickte und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/

Ein halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder zurück zu ihrem und Annas Zeltplatz.

"Wo ist Remus?"

"Er sucht James und Sirius. Wie ist es mit Jesse gelaufen?"

Lily seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Hocker plumpsen.

"Er war verwirrt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich James mag. Er wurde wütend. Ich habe geweint. Dann hat er gesagt, dass er mich immer schon gemocht hat. Ich habe mich entschuldigt und gesagt, dass ich nie gleich empfunden habe. Er wurde noch wütender und ich habe mehr geweint. Sie reisen jetzt ab."

"Oh – es tut mir Leid, Lil. Hast du nie gemerkt, dass er mehr für dich empfindet?"

"Nein, wir sind uns immer nahe gestanden. Außerdem hatte er auch diese Freundin ... äh – na ja, ich habe ihn nie als mehr, als einen Freund angesehen." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenigstens gibst du jetzt zu, dass du James magst."

"Glaubst du er hasst mich jetzt?", fragte Lily und sah Anna traurig an.

"Er könnte dich doch nie hassen! James liebt dich. Er kann doch nicht einmal böse auf dich sein – aber du solltest wirklich mit ihm reden."

"Ja, ich wasche nur vorher noch mein Gesicht."

Gerade als Lily aufstand, sagte Anna: "Zu spät – sie kommen schon rüber."

Als Sirius, Remus und hinter ihnen James auf sie zukamen fuhr Jesses Wagen an der Straße vorbei. James sah, dass Jesse Lily im vorbeifahren nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er warf einen Blick auf Lily und sah, dass sie weinte. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, senkte Lily ihren Blick.

James ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, drehte sich wütend um und marschierte zurück zu seinem Zelt.

"Lily. Bitte gehe und rede mit ihm. Uns wird er nicht zuhören und jetzt sieht er auch noch wie du weinst – du kannst dir ja denken, was er glaubt.", sagte Remus ernst.

"Großartig. Er sieht wie ich einen Anderen küsse und wie ich weine, wenn er wegfährt. Ich bin so ein Idiot."

"Ja – bist du. Aber du bist ein Idiot, weil du noch _immer_ hier stehst. Geh und rede endlich mit ihm!", sagte Sirius, "Desto länger du damit wartest, desto schwerer ist es für James. Und wenn du ihn wirklich magst, dass geh!" Er umarmte Lily kurz und schubste sie dann in die richtige Richtung.

Langsam ging Lily auf das Zelt zu, in dem James war.

"James? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

"Nein, Lily. Ich kann jetzt gerade wirklich nicht mit dir reden.", antwortete James mit leiser Stimme.

"Bitte, James, ich muss es dir erklären."

"Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will auch nicht mehr. Lass mich alleine. Ich will dich nicht sehen – also geh!"

Lily schossen neue Tränen in die Augen. "James, das hat nichts bedeutet, ich schwöre dir-"

James öffnete den Reißverschluss von innen und sah sie aus rot verquollenen Augen wütend an. "Geh weg, Lily. Es interessiert mich einen verdammten Dreck was du zu sagen hast. Deine Tränen über Jesse kannst du wo anders loswerden. Ich will nichts hören. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

Mit starrem Blick sah er Lily an. Lily fühlte wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und schloss ihre Augen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Die Tränen flossen noch immer über ihr Gesicht, als sie zurück zu den Anderen kam.

"Oh, Lily, was ist passiert?", fragte Annabelle verzweifelt, als sie Lily sah.

Lily atmete zitternd ein und sagte: "Er will mich nicht sehen. Er will mich nicht hören und er hasst mich." Sie versuchte noch einmal ruhig durch zu atmen und murmelte dann: "Ich gehe schlafen – gute Nacht."

Die Tränen waren noch immer nicht versiegt, als sie endlich einschlafen konnte.

/°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°//°/


End file.
